Yo no puedo confiar
by Oko99
Summary: Las muertes siguen ocurriendo y aún no se sabe quién es Kira. Anami Yu es la única joven dentro del equipo de investigación, decidida a cumplir con la misión a cualquier costo, pero se topa con un obstáculo; sus sentimientos hacia L/Ryuzaki. ¿Es miedo?, ¿o acaso amor?... ¿Cómo afectará ésto en su trabajo, en el caso y en el mismo L?
1. Chapter 1

El equipo aún no terminaba de revisar los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia. Todos tenían los ojos cansados, los bostezos se hicieron más frecuentes y sonoros. Evidentemente nadie quería estar ahí. L observaba con detenimiento la pantalla, de vez en cuando tomando un pequeño sorbo de café con azúcar… quiero decir, azúcar con café. Yo ponía atención al trabajo pero no podía evitar pasear la mirada hacia L. ¿Acaso no estaba cansado? Nunca bostezaba o demostraba señales de debilidad. Un pestañeo, bostezo… nada. Los ojos negros fijos a la pantalla, el cuerpo inerte en la misma posición extraña de siempre. Podía sentir como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente sin que pudiera controlarlo, pero lograba despertar justo antes de que se cerraran completamente. Me tallé los ojos varias veces para evitarlo. No podía fallarle al equipo, habíamos estado trabajando arduamente durante meses para encontrar a Kira y ahora habíamos dado con la posibilidad de un segundo Kira; y ese segundo Kira estaba en estos videos. Puse toda mi concentración de nuevo en mi pantalla, recargando mi cabeza en mi mano. Matsuda estaba dormido justo a mi lado. No lo hubiera notado de no ser porque comenzó a roncar; su cabeza estaba acomodada en el brazo derecho y casi todo su pecho sobre el escritorio que compartíamos. Sacudí ligeramente su hombro intentando despertarlo. Reaccionó con unos sonidos de ronquidos cortados y finalmente estiró los brazos al despertar. Me observó con los ojos entre cerrados. 

-Yu, ¿qué hora es? – susurró tallándose un ojo.

Revisé el reloj de la computadora.

-4:20

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó aumentando de tono. Le hice una señal con el dedo indicándole que se callara.

-No te quejes, todos hemos estado trabajando desde la mañana y estamos cansados- susurré de vuelta. No quería que nadie más del equipo escuchara… mucho menos L o Light.

-¿De verdad tenemos que seguir observando estos videos toda la noche? Digo, ya casi amanece, ¿no podremos descansar al menos las pocas horas que quedan antes del amanecer?

Mogi escuchó el comentario de Matsuda. Giró su silla hacia él.

-Matsuda deja de quejarte. Solo haces que el dolor de cabeza empeore.

-Pe-pero es la verdad…

-No importa, tenemos que terminar esto. Si quieres dormir a gusto en tu cama no te detendré pero no te molestes en regresar- interrumpió el jefe Yagami.

Matsuda se calló por fin y retomó su lugar frente a la pantalla. Me sentí mal por la dureza con la que lo habíamos tratado. Le di unas palmadas en el hombro a modo de motivación y disculpa, acompañados de mi sonrisa. No ayudé en nada pero al menos lo intenté.

-Yagami-kun…

Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz tersa y grave. Giré mi silla para ver a L. Él seguía observando las pantallas, mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryuzaki?- preguntó el jefe acomodándose los anteojos.

-El equipo puede descansar. Que se retiren a sus casas o duerman en las habitaciones de arriba si gustan. Sólo pidan a Watari unas almohadas y cobijas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron todos a coro.

-Pero L son demasiados videos- interrumpí.

-Está bien, yo no necesito dormir, ustedes sí. No me servirá de nada que ayuden sin estar ayudando.

-Es un buen punto. El cerebro no funciona bien sin las horas suficientes de sueño- dijo Light- Podrán ayudarnos mañana si aún no desciframos nada.

-En realidad Light-kun, también tú deberías dormir un rato. Puedo manejar esto solo. Aún eres sospechoso, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero Ryuzaki…

-Ya lo dije, no me sirven de nada si no están atentos y descansados. Ve con tu padre a casa, tiene días que no salen de aquí. Igual los demás. Pueden irse todos; regresen a la hora habitual. 

Todos hicieron un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar lo que L había dicho. No tardaron nada en apagar las máquinas y tomar sus abrigos y pertenencias. Yo me sentía aliviada de que por fin pudiéramos regresar a nuestros hogares después de días, casi una semana. A pesar de vivir sola me agradaba mi pequeño departamento. Desde que entré al caso Kira rara vez podía regresar a él. 

-¡Nos vemos en unas horas!

-¡Hasta luego!

-¡Adiós! 

Sólo quedamos Light, su padre, L y yo en la habitación. El jefe Yagami tomó a Light por el hombro para salir. De pronto Light se acercó a mí. 

-Yu, ¿no vives muy lejos de aquí cierto? Mi padre y yo podemos llevarte si gustas. No creo que sea buena idea que tomes un taxi o camines a estas horas.

- Agradezco mucho tu gesto Light… Pero voy a dormir en una habitación de arriba.

-No sería ninguna molestia- intervino el jefe Yagami.

-De verdad Jefe, Light, se los agradezco. Estaré mejor aquí; ustedes deben regresar, tienen familia que los espera.

-Entiendo… en ese caso, nos veremos después. Que pases buena noche. - finalizó el jefe Yagami.

-Igualmente Yagami-sempai. Gracias a ambos.

Light me sonrió a manera de despedida. Yo sonreí de vuelta. 

No sé por qué me negué a salir con ellos cuando Light me lo preguntó… fue algo casi involuntario, como un reflejo. Light era un chico agradable además de apuesto y su inteligencia era algo que no se veía a diario. Sin duda un chico fenomenal, o como muchas chicas lo definirían, perfecto. Pero aun así, nunca permití un acercamiento con él. No tenía una buena razón para negarme… solo no podía. Tal vez por ser mi compañero de trabajo. Salieron padre e hijo por la puerta principal de la habitación. 

-¿Dormirás arriba entonces?- dijo L. Por un momento olvidé que él estaba ahí.

-S-sí…¿no hay inconveniente?- tartamudee.

-No, solo quería confirmarlo. Necesito que cuando despiertes me ayudes a arreglar todo el archivo de investigación.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

- Puedes usar la habitación que gustes. Todos los sillones son cómodos.

-Bien. Gracias Ryuzaki- respondí. Iba a darme la vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Yu, espera.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no regresaste a tu departamento?- preguntó L después de dejar su taza vacía en el plato.

-Creí que sería mejor que me quede aquí, así ya no tardaré en trasladarme de ida y venida. Además, tengo ropa limpia en mi portafolio- respondí con algo de cautela.

-¿Aunque Yagami y Light-kun se hayan ofrecido para llevarte?

-Solo les hubiera causado que se desviaran de su camino y llegaran más tarde a casa. No tenía caso.

-Pero vives a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí y Yagami dijo que no sería una molestia.

-Si quieres que me vaya lo haré- respondí con algo de molestia en mi voz. Estaba muy cansada y escuchar a Ryuzaki me daba vueltas la cabeza. No tenía que responderle nada de esto; para empezar, ¿por qué me estaba preguntando sobre eso? ¿Es que acaso no aceptar la invitación de Light me hacía inmediatamente sospechosa?

Se hizo un silencio denso. Nunca habíamos conversado tanto. Sí, así es, esto había sido lo más cercano a una conversación entre L y yo.

-¿Te gusta Light-kun?- preguntó L, mirándome directamente. Era la primera vez en horas que separaba su mirada de las pantallas. Las ojeras más marcadas de lo habitual le daban un toque siniestro a su cara.

-No, para nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunté extrañada. 

No respondió de inmediato. Los fríos ojos me observaron unos segundos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Observé a L detenidamente. El cabello negro alborotado, la camisa blanca que siempre usaba, su pose extraña para sentarse. Mirarlo a los ojos siempre había sido un reto para mí. L no me asustaba físicamente en absoluto, pero me asustaba un poco lo que él fuera a pensar de mí. Si me consideraba sospechosa de ser Kira, algo torpe, buena compañera, una amenaza… No podía saberlo. 

-No es nada. Lo creí por un momento, pero es algo erróneo. Disculpa - respondió dándose la vuelta a las pantallas de nuevo- Quédate por favor y descansa.

-No importa. Buenas noches L.

-Ryuzaki- dijo con voz tajante pero suave.

-Buenas noches, Ryuzaki- repetí con voz un poco más baja.

-Buenas noches, Yu-chan. 

"_Yu-chan. Chan"_ pensé. Tomé mis cosas y subí a las habitaciones. Me eché en el primer sillón que encontré. Me habría quedado dormida de no ser porque recordé que debía pedirle a Watari una cobija y almohada. Pude observar mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Me veía realmente terrible, con cara pálida y ojeras moradas. Me solté el cabello y lo sacudí. La sensación de bienestar al revolver mi cabello me devolvió un poco de vida al rostro. Mi atención se desvió a otro punto dentro de la habitación. Ya estaban las cobijas y almohadas acomodadas en la mesita de madera; no las había notado. Volví a sentarme en el sillón… Ahora pensaba en L, es decir, en Ryuzaki. Me había llamado _Yu-chan_… Jamás lo había hecho antes. Eso me hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. Significaba que él confiaba en mí, me veía como alguien útil en el equipo; o tal vez, eso quería que pensara. Yo no era tan brillante como Light para averiguar cuándo y cómo es que Ryuzaki me examinaba. 

Tomé una almohada blanca y la manta verde de la mesita. Había una manta de repuesto que dejé en la misma mesa. Por fin me permití cerrar los ojos y esperé a que el sueño me envolviera. Pero me detuve en seco… Abrí los ojos de nuevo y tomé la segunda manta de la mesa. Bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hacia donde estaba Ryuzaki. El piso era extremadamente frío y resbaloso sin usar zapatos. Me acerqué lentamente. 

-Este… ¿Ryuzaki?-pregunté en voz baja. No obtuve respuesta -¿Ryuzaki?- repetí acercándome un poco más a él. No respondía, tampoco se movía. Pensé que debía estar muy concentrado en el video. Me aproximé a él lo más que pude. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lo observé incrédula. _"¿Estará muerto?"_ me pregunté aterrada. Con mi dedo tembloroso le piqué la mejilla. Reaccionó muy levemente, sacudiéndose. Me pareció algo sorprendente… y adorable. Jamás creí que lo vería dormir y no tenía el valor para despertarlo. Él más que nadie merecía un descanso. Extendí la manta y lo cobijé con ella. Me aseguré de que no quedara descubierto, y que siguiera respirando. Verlo así, tan frágil, sentir su respiración calmada; me daba paz. Era una imagen realmente inusual y al mismo tiempo tierna, algo que jamás vería de nuevo. 

-Descansa Ryuzaki- le susurré lo más tenue que pude para no despertarlo. Regresé a la habitación a paso lento, sin poder sacarme a Ryuzaki de la cabeza. Él fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mi conciencia se quedara en total oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Muchas gracias por sus visitas y reviews al capítulo anterior de mi fic, de verdad me inspiran a continuar con éste y más fics que tengo en mente...Todo a su tiempo… Espero sigan disfrutando, leyendo y comentando. Mucho ****_bla bla bla_**** de mí parte. –Oko **

Su tierna vocecita y risa eran los únicos ruidos que alegraban la casa. La pequeña de cabello castaño y vestido blanco con florecillas jugaba dentro de su cuarto. Estaba contenta por no haber ido a la escuela ese día. Sólo había tenido que fingir tener un resfriado… De pronto entró su madre sin tocar la puerta como normalmente lo hacía y tomó a la niña en sus brazos. Su respiración era muy agitada y apretaba a la pequeña con fuerzas. Era evidente que algo la tenía inquieta.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

Entraron a una habitación mucho más grande. La mujer dejó a su niña sentada en la cama y después se dirigió a abrir un clóset de puertas blancas. Había dos maletas grandes escondidas tras la ropa colgada. La pequeña al ver las maletas recordó unas vacaciones en la casa de campo de la abuela.

-¡Hurra, vamos a ver a la abuela! ¿Nadaremos en el lago de nuevo mamá?

La mujer sacó a jalones las maletas. Abrió una y acto seguido comenzó a sacar desordenadamente la ropa del armario.

-¿Y papá? Él va a llegar hasta tarde, ¿no vamos a esperarlo?

-Papá no vendrá con nosotras. Por favor Yu, necesito pensar unas cosas. Quédate sentada y callada- dijo la mujer. En su frente corrían pequeñas gotas cristalinas de sudor.

-Pero… ¿por qué mami?

-¡Guarda silencio por un jodido minuto!- gritó la mujer. La niña comenzó a llorar por el susto. Su madre se secó el sudor de la frente y se acercó a la niña. Se arrodilló justo frente a ella.

-No llores mi niña, no hiciste nada malo, calma… Lo siento mucho. Escúchame, escúchame por favor- tomó la húmeda cara de su pequeña con las manos temblorosas. Ahora su tono era mucho más calmado, pero aún había algo raro en su voz. -Nos vamos a ir con la abuela. Papá no… no puede venir por su trabajo, él va a quedarse aquí. Tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Ve y empaca tus vestidos más bonitos, los que quieras llevar para que la abuela los vea… ¿está bien?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos color miel de su madre comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le besó la frente a la niña.

-Eres una niña hermosa… te amo mi pequeña. Anda, corre y haz lo que te dije. Toma la maleta.

La pequeña tomó la maleta de rueditas y la llevó consigo a su cuarto.

Estaba empacando cuando de pronto escuchó que la puerta principal de la casa era abierta. _"¿Quién será? No puede ser papá, él siempre llega en la noche" _razonó la pequeña. Unos pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras, acompañados de bufidos y gruñidos. La niña rápidamente abrió las puertas de su armario y se escondió dentro. Los pasos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y más fuertes, hasta que pasaron justo a un lado de la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Los pasos continuaron hasta la habitación de su madre. Alguien cerró bruscamente la puerta. No tardaron en escucharse desgarradores gritos de la mujer y forcejeos. La pequeña escuchó esto desde su escondite. Salió corriendo a socorrer a su madre pero la puerta había sido cerrada con seguro.

-¡Eres una maldita ramera, una zorra! ¿¡Qué hice para que me traiciones así!? ¡Maldita zorra!- gritaba una voz. Se escuchaban gemidos y gritos por parte de ambos.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritaba la madre con desesperación, una y otra vez.

La niña estaba petrificada, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde correr. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta. Corrió hacia el baño. Había dos puertas en ese baño, una de ellas conectaba con la habitación de sus padres. Dudó por unos segundos. ¿Qué se encontraría si entraba a la habitación? _"Mamá me necesita"_. Ya no se escuchaban gritos, ni cosas cayendo, ni gemidos, ni golpes… Silencio total. Un silencio aterrador que se apoderó de toda la casa. La pequeña se decidió por abrir la puerta completamente. Había ropa y objetos tirados por todo el lugar, hasta muebles tirados. Un hombre de abrigo negro respiraba agitadamente… Estaba llorando.

-Yu… ¿eres tú?

Esa voz le hizo un nudo en la garganta… La pequeña no pudo responder. El hombre se volteó. Su cara escurría lágrimas con sangre y su camisa estaba teñida con un rojo intenso. Al ver a la pequeña, éste comenzó a temblar.

-No… ¿No deberías… estar en la escuela?- preguntó pausadamente. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga, embarrando más la sangre.

La pequeña vio el cuerpo de su madre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco rojo. Aún estaba respirando. Un sonido provino de la mujer, como si intentara decir algo. Él comenzó a pisotearle la cara mientras le gritaba "¡Cállate y muere de una vez, muere!". Ahora su rostro estaba roto y sangrante, y los ojos color miel que siempre brillaban perdieron su color… La pequeña sollozaba, aferrada a la manija de la puerta. El hombre recuperó el aliento y volvió a limpiarse la cara. Tomó un tono de voz suave.

-No sabía que estabas aquí… Pero qué lindo vestido traes puesto. Te ves preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa tétrica. Se comenzó a acercar despacio hacia la pequeña, sosteniendo una navaja que goteaba sangre –Tranquila nena… Todo está bien. Vas a estar bien… papá te cuidará…

Algo me estaba despertando; algo o alguien. Tuve la sensación de que jugueteaban con mi cabello y había una respiración cerca de mi oído. Impulsada por el pánico que abrí los ojos y lancé un puñetazo al aire. De pronto lo vi… Era Ryuzaki, que tenía su dedo pálido y delgado enroscando en mi cabello. Esquivó mi golpe justo a tiempo. Probablemente mi expresión fue lo que hizo que éste retrocediera unos pasos.

-Buenos días Yu-chan- dijo L de manera rápida, con una expresión como de niño asustado.

-Buenos días, Ryuzaki- dije de manera pausada mientras recuperaba el aliento. Definitivamente no entendía la situación… _"Tal vez aún estoy soñando" _pensé.

-Disculpa. Intenté despertarte pero tenías el sueño pesado. ¿Te asusté?- preguntó acercándose ahora con una mirada curiosa.

_"No idiota, me gusta lanzar puñetazos en las mañanas."_

-Un poco… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunté desconcertada.

Me levanté rápidamente del sillón. Sin responderme, se hincó. Estaba doblando una manta verde que yacía en el suelo. Era la misma con la que lo había cobijado cuando bajé a verlo. Al terminar la tomó sólo con el dedo índice y pulgar de cada mano, luego extendió los brazos hacia mí.

-Supe que tú me la habías puesto porque tiene un poco de tu aroma- dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo- La solté por accidente, lo siento. Vine a agradecerte.

-Ryuzaki… Yo, eh, quiero decir, la manta… Es que creí que la podrías necesitar y cuando te vi dormido…creo que…- balbuceé.

-Creo que con un _de nada_ es suficiente Yu-chan- respondió L confundido.

-Tienes razón, disculpa… y de nada- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Le recibí la manta y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Estaba temblando. L me miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mordiendo su pulgar y con la otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Eh? No, nada… solo tuve una pesadilla. La misma de siempre – dije agachando la mirada.

-Una pesadilla. ¿Sobre qué era?

-…Nada… Nada importante.

Ryuzaki me observó unos segundos. Sus ojos negros habían detectado casi de inmediato que algo no estaba bien; decidió no continuar preguntando.

-Entiendo. Faltan unas horas para que lleguen los demás. Cambia de ropa y baja en cuanto termines, necesito tu ayuda.

-Cierto, el archivo- recordé- De acuerdo, no tardaré.

-Bien.

Ryuzaki salió de la habitación. Con pasos temblorosos me acerqué al cristal de la ventana. El amanecer tenía el cielo de colores hermosos, distintos tonos lilas y los rayos dorados del sol. Parecía que acariciaban las nubes. Respiré profundamente, tratando de llenarme de todos esos bellos colores. Luego comencé a ver mi reflejo. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño… como ella lo tenía. Mis facciones eran finas y mi rosto ovalado… como las de ella; y mis ojos color miel, brillaban con el sol… como los de ella. Recordé lo que la abuela me dijo la última vez que hablamos, antes de que falleciera. Recuerdo cómo me tomó de la mano con sus últimas fuerzas. _"Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ver lo mucho que has crecido. Ya eres toda una señorita. Hermosa, amable, inteligente, respetable… Son tan parecidas… Estoy segura que te irá muy bien en la policía, no lo dudo ni un poquito. Tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿entendido?… Yu, por favor perdóname. Hice lo mejor que pude para que nunca te faltara nada pero fallé… Siempre te faltó una madre. Yo jamás pude llenar ese espacio. Lo lamento mucho, mi preciosa Yu"._

Caí de rodillas en el suelo y me cubrí la cara con la manta para que no se escucharan mis sollozos. Todo pasaba en mi mente con tanta claridad que parecía que lo estaba viviendo de nuevo… Sus gritos desgarraban mi corazón, su sangre resbalaba por mi piel, y la sonrisa de ese hijo de puta se burlaba de mí. Recordaba las primeras noches en casa de la abuela llorando hasta el amanecer, arrepintiéndome de haber abierto esa puerta, de haber fingido estar enferma, de no haber estado con mamá en esos momentos; odiándome por no estar muerta.

_"No tuve una pesadilla… viví una pesadilla." _


	3. Chapter 3

**"¡Hola! Aprovecho para saludarlos y avisar algo importante. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, probablemente por lo mismo lo sientan pesado. Para evitar eso traté de hacerlo interesante... Espero lo haya logrado. Creo que es el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora. Me la pasé muy bien escuchando conversar a estos dos :) Como antes, agradezco sus views, reviews y seguimiento al fic. ¡Disfruten!" -Oko**

El humo que desprendía mi cigarrillo hacía juego con el color gris de las nubes. Había sido un día muy largo, lleno de trabajo para todos en el equipo. Habíamos estado interrogando a Amane Misa por varias horas. No podía creer que alguien como _ella_ fuera la segunda Kira. En verdad lo dudaba demasiado, no tenía el perfil que estaba esperando. Tenía una personalidad llamativa además de ser muy carismática, pero no era muy brillante, y un poco infantil también. Me parecía una chica algo irritante. Pero L había encontrado evidencias de huellas dactilares y muestras de cabello. Sin duda, todo apuntaba hacia ella. Y si L lo decía, no había más… Yo confiaba plenamente en su criterio. Él era mucho mejor en esto que yo, evidentemente; que todos en realidad. Me salí del interrogatorio hacia la azotea del edificio, para tomar aire y relajar mi mente. Los demás seguían abajo. Seguí fumando mi cigarrillo, observando el cielo y las personas caminar por la calle. Se veían como pequeñas hormigas desde esa altura. "_Kira podría ser cualquiera de esas hormigas. Tarde o temprano, será aplastado."_ Una ráfaga de aire frío me estremeció. Vi cómo las cenizas se desprendían del cigarrillo y se perdían en el viento. Era hipnotizante.

-No sabía que fumabas.

Me volteé. L estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. Jamás percibí su presencia hasta que habló. Tal vez acababa de llegar.

-No lo hago muy seguido- respondí- Me relaja un poco.

-Ese es uno de los efectos momentáneos. Un riesgo a largo plazo es padecer una enfermedad cardiovascular, lo que aumenta las posibilidades de un ataque al corazón.

Sonreí.

-Trabajar en este caso aumenta mucho más esa posibilidad que este inofensivo cigarrillo, ¿no lo crees?

Vi que sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa… Ya lo había visto dormir y sonreír… Si las cosas seguían así, seguramente lo escucharía reír dentro de poco. Aunque me parecía que tenía una sonrisa linda. En realidad, últimamente lo veía hacer gestos y caras que me parecían lindas. No quería aceptarlo, pero hasta podría definirlo como _atractivo_.

-¿Lo has probado?- pregunté para evitar que la conversación terminara.

-No.

-¿Quieres? Lo acabo de encender. Lamento no ofrecerte uno nuevo, sólo me queda éste- respondí extendiendo mi mano con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos.

L caminó hacia mí; le cedí mi cigarro. Lo sostuvo del filtro como si fuera un trapo viejo y sucio. Por su mirada supe que lo estaba examinando… Yo lo observaba a él. Me gustaba verlo concentrado.

-Si no quieres hacerlo puedes-

No pude terminar la oración cuando él ya tenía el cigarrillo entre sus labios. No creí que fuera a hacerlo… Lo retuvo entre sus labios sin aspirar. Observé sus labios por unos segundos… Tragué saliva. Luego él me miró como si buscara que le hiciera un comentario.

-¿Y… bien? ¿Sí lo harás?- pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Fumarlo.

-¿Qué acaso no lo estoy haciendo?- respondió mirando el cigarrillo.

Disimulé mi risa cubriéndome la boca. Con L jamás se sabía qué podría ocurrir, y eso me encantaba. Le quité el cigarro de la boca y lo puse en la mía. Aspiré, después exhalé el humo hacia un lado. L miró el humo salir de mi boca hasta que se desvaneció. Le volví a ofrecer el cigarrillo. Lo tomó y lo volvió a poner directamente en sus labios. Estaba esperando que se ahogara o tosiera, como normalmente le ocurría a cualquiera al intentarlo por primera vez, pero no fue así. Aspiró y exhaló el humo como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Hizo un sonido con su boca como si degustara el sabor que el cigarro le había dejado. Luego volvió a observarlo como antes. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a la orilla de la azotea y lo soltó.

-¡Piu!- exclamó mientras lo hacía.

-¡Ryuzaki! ¿Pero qué diablos?

Me acerqué a la orilla y miré hacia abajo. Ni siquiera pude ver mi cigarro caer. Ya se había perdido entre los autos, personas y árboles de la calle. Miré a L confundida.

-Bien, ahora nuestras posibilidades de morir por un ataque al corazón son un poco menores, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero lo probaste antes de tirarlo.

-El sabor era amargo y fuerte, no es de mi gusto... No creo volver a hacerlo nunca.

Respondí frunciendo el seño. Volví a observar hacia abajo como si fuera a ver el punto exacto en el que mi cigarro había aterrizado, entre la marea de hormigas regresando a sus hogares. Ryuzaki se alejó un poco de la orilla al ver lo alto que nos encontrábamos. El viento enfriaba mi piel. Noté que mi peinado estaba ya muy desaliñado, por lo que comencé a peinarme de nuevo. Siempre me lo acomodaba en un chongo.

-Acabo de recordar algo al mirar hacia abajo. Yo solía subirme por las noches a la azotea de mi casa. Siempre subía de noche para ver mejor las estrellas, claro que, viviendo en una ciudad tan poblada y luminosa como Kanto, no era de gran ayuda. Pero me gustaba observar el cielo, sentir el aire mientas lo hacía. Hasta la fecha lo hago muy seguido. A veces subo hasta la azotea del edificio donde está mi departamento y me quedo ahí un rato. Me da serenidad... Creo que de alguna manera limpia mi mente. Con las nubes se van mis preocupaciones al menos por unos minutos. ¿Tú qué haces para relajarte?- terminé con mi peinado.

-No puedo hacer eso. Casi nunca duermo porque pierdo tiempo valioso y me distraigo de mis investigaciones. Por eso es que también rara vez salgo, sólo cuando es realmente necesario o acompaño a Light-kun a la universidad, aunque ya casi no le hemos hecho. Siempre estoy pensando en todo, todo el tiempo - respondió L mientras observaba un pequeño insecto en el barandal metálico.

-Pero es fascinante tu manera de pensar. Puedes sacar hipótesis muy complicadas y detalladas con tan sólo pequeñas pistas y razonar unos segundos. Es impresionante; eres el único que he visto que puede hacer eso a tal velocidad y tan acertadamente... Bueno, y Light-kun. Ambos son brillantes, muy audaces. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo.

L tocó sus marcadas y obscuras ojeras - Éstas son el resultado. Por eso tú no deberías hacerlo, las tendrías también y te haría lucir menos bonita.

El hecho de que me llamara _bonita_ estuvo a punto de sonrojarme, pero lo controlé.

-¿Eso qué importa? No sirve de nada una bonita cara si no hay un cerebro detrás de ella.

-¿Eso fue para Amane Misa?

-Probablemente...- respondí con una sonrisa grande. L sabía perfectamente mis pensamientos sobre Misa pero estaba segura de que no compartía mi disgusto por ella. Él se mostraba muy interesado en esa chica. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Ella era mucho más guapa y carismática que cualquier chica normal; una modelo, una celebridad, amada por todos los jóvenes y medios de comunicación, estaba en todas partes... Yo era exactamente lo opuesto. Yo era reservada, sin llegar a ser antisocial, pero me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en mi departamento o en el equipo trabajando. Rara vez me llamaban mis "amigos" de la preparatoria para las reuniones de grupos. Jamás había hecho algo para que todos me reconocieran al verme caminar por la calle. No era nadie relevante. Una chica normal, con una cara normal y una vida un tanto monótona trabajando en un caso no tan normal. Miré a Ryuzaki jugando con el pequeño bicho negro. De pronto quise experimentar un poco... Quería ver la reacción de L al escuchar lo que iba a decir. Podría darme un indicio...

-Sabes, creo que acabamos de besarnos- dije con naturalidad.

-¿Eh?- fue lo que respondió, dejando al bicho del barandal en paz y mirándome de nuevo. Mostraba confusión, pero nada exagerado o fuera de lo normal. Tenía que continuar.

-Indirectamente, claro. La colilla tenía un poco de tu saliva y la mía.

-No creo que eso siquiera cuente como un beso, Yu-chan- respondió torciendo la boca- Eso es sólo un concepto que se utiliza cuando a una persona le gusta otra pero no se han dado un beso nunca. Eso provoca que la persona enamorada se haga la ilusión de que ha tenido un beso por el hecho de beber de la misma botella o compartir saliva de algún modo indirecto y así no tenga que tomar el riesgo de besar de verdad para evitar el rechazo que puede obtener por parte de la otra persona. Es una estrategia mediocre y nada efectiva... Finalmente es sólo una ilusión. No me esperaba que alguien como tú creyera en eso Yu-chan...

_"Mierda, pura mierda... No puedo quedarme sin responder nada, eso me delataría."_

-Tranquilo Ryuzaki, no era mi intención que entendieras eso... Lo dije a modo de broma, no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan en serio y sacaras toda una deducción de ello. Relájate - contesté dándole una palmada en su hombro. _"Eso sonó horrible... Kira, mátame ya..."_

-Mmmh... Tengo mi sentido del humor algo atrofiado al parecer- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

_"Creo que me salvé... por ahora..."_

-Cambiando el tema, es probable que libere a Misa mañana o para el final del día- dijo Ryuzaki mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye, ¿acaso no dijiste que ella era la segunda Kira? ¡Hay pruebas de ADN!- pregunté muy confundida.

-Así es. Pero no hemos logrado sacarle nada de información, y no podremos tenerla retenida por mucho más tiempo. Pareciera que en realidad no sabe nada de este asunto.

-¡Está fingiendo!

-Eso lo descubriremos si la vigilamos por un tiempo. Dije que la liberaría, mas no que no la estaría observando. Aún es sospechosa. Pero ahora tengo otra teoría. Probablemente ella fue _controlada_ para enviar esos mensajes, no lo hizo por voluntad propia, y de algún modo no puede recordar nada de ello; como si los recuerdos hubieran sido borrados. Probablemente sea otra habilidad telepática que tiene Kira para controlar a las personas- dijo con la voz profunda y un tanto misteriosa que usaba al decir sus teorías o hipótesis.

-No suena muy lógico… Hasta suena un poco inquietante.

-Sí, un poco.

-El caso se pone más enredoso al descubrir todo lo que Kira puede hacer con las personas- suspiré- Sé que es una locura pero, pareciera como si en realidad tuviera un poder sobrenatural... Claro, todo tiene una explicación lógica, debe ser algún método que no conozcamos. Sólo remarco que es algo inquietante- reflexioné.

-Acabas de decir que le tienes miedo.

-Un poco...

-¿Y eso te detendrá de continuar con el caso?- preguntó con la voz tan fría como un bloque de hielo.

-¿No confías en mí?- pregunté. No obtuve más respuesta que esa mirada de hielo... Comencé a sentirme molesta. Levanté un poco mi tono de voz.

-¡Yo jamás renunciaría L! Mucho menos ahora que nos estamos acercando. Pase lo que pase continuaré en la investigación, aunque me lleve directo hacia mi muerte. Acordamos todos desde que perdimos a Ukita, e Ide y Aizawa salieron del equipo, que moriríamos si era necesario para cumplir con nuestro deber. No me echaré para atrás... Vamos a detener a Kira.

L me miró fijamente. Verlo a los ojos aún era algo complicado, pero podía retener la mirada. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la nieve y sus ojos azabaches me quitaron el aliento.

-Entiendo Yu-chan. No lo olvides, soy_ Ryuzaki_...- respondió. Volvió a cambiar el tema- Aizawa es un buen hombre. Es lamentable que se haya ido.

-Él está bien- contesté- De hecho, me lo topé en el parque hace una semana; lo hubiera olvidado de no ser porque lo mencionamos. Él no me vio porque estaba caminando del otro lado del lugar. Creo que estaba paseando con su familia. Se veían realmente felices. Su pequeña llevaba un algodón de azúcar rosado... Él y su esposa estaban tomados de la mano, sonriendo. Son una familia muy hermosa...- no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara un poco en esa última oración.

-Mmmh... Es bueno saberlo.

El cielo parecía un mar grisáceo que se extendía más allá de lo que nosotros alcanzábamos a ver. Creaba la atmósfera perfecta para mi estado de ánimo.

-Yu-chan…

-¿Mh?

-Como sabrás, las muertes han estado ocurriendo en las cárceles de todo Japón y el mundo entero. Una de las últimas víctimas por ataque al corazón fue un preso de la cárcel de esta ciudad. Me llamó la atención ese sujeto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dejó alguna nota antes del infarto?

-No, nada de eso. Tenía cadena perpetua por asesinar a su esposa y un homicido frustrado contra su hija de 7 años. Su nombre era _Amani_ Kisho. Tú y él comparten el mismo apellido.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento. Mis pensamientos, mi respiración, probablemente los latidos de mi corazón también… El mundo entero se congeló ante mis ojos. Unos pájaros volaron sobre mí... Observé el horizonte sin poder responder nada. No se me ocurría nada. No había nada que responder. Sentí como si algo me estuviera aplastando lentamente, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera terriblemente débil. Mi visión se comenzó a poner borrosa.

-Dime, ¿sabes algo de ese hombre? ¿Yu-chan?... ¿Me escuchas?

Escuchaba la voz de L como si me hablara desde un túnel… distante, con cierto eco. Todo se vino abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Desperté en la obscuridad. No podía ver nada, no escuchaba nada. No había nada. De pronto mis memorias irrumpieron como un trueno en mi cabeza... Sentí que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, que mis ojos saldrían disparados como canicas. Corría, trataba de escapar de los gritos. Me detuve al escuchar el llanto de una niña. Era la pequeña del vestido de florecillas. Estaba detrás de mí, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas. Me le acerqué despacio, casi de puntillas. Ella tenía que saberlo, así dejaría de llorar y estaría en paz por fin. "Papá ha muerto" le dije tomando sus hombros. Me miró con ojos confundidos. "¡Papá murió! Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Él murió". Creí que al escucharlo por fin se calmaría, sería feliz... Pero no fue así. Su llanto continuó mucho más ruidoso, taladraba mis oídos. "Para por favor, para ya de llorar. Ya han pasado años...¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Cómo haré que dejes de llorar? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" le preguntaba desesperada. Una luz blanca comenzó a iluminar la obscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos. La pequeña huyó de mí. Yo me quedé parada, inmóvil. La observé desaparecer en la luz.<em>

_"Perdóname Yu"_

* * *

><p>Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos de nuevo, tenía la visión muy borrosa; escuchaba un zumbido agudo en mis oídos. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba siendo agitado. Entre el zumbido pude reconocer la voz de L diciendo mi nombre, poco a poco haciéndose más fuerte.<p>

-¡Yu- chan! Oye, oye. ¡Yu-chan!

Reconocí su rostro. Él me tenía en sus brazos. Gracias a él no había caído directamente en el pavimento. No podía controlarme, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos lloraban hilos de lágrimas cristalinas.

-Ryuzaki, papá murió. ¡Papá murió!- comencé a decir con voz temblorosa.

-¡Cálmate Yu!- exclamaba L sujetándome con fuerza. Yo seguía temblando sin poder controlarlo. L me apretaba con más fuerza e insistía en que respirara y me calmara. Cuando comencé a retomar el control me aferré de L. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y pegué mi cabeza a su pecho, como un abrazo. Él se puso muy rígido al sentir esto; al ver que me estaba calmando puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me envolvió con el otro brazo. Mi respiración poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

-… nunca… nunca lo visité… ni una sola vez…- fueron las primeras palabras que pude decir tranquilamente. Mis lágrimas mojaban la playera blanca a la que me había aferrado. L acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente.

-Yu-chan... Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Si hubieras sido asesinada, jamás hubieras llegado al equipo de investigación. Eso hubiera sido...- hizo una pausa-... terrible.

-Sí, tienes razón… terrible…- respondí susurrando en voz tan baja que no creía que hubiera escuchado. Permanecimos unos minutos callados. Tal vez segundos, o una hora entera… no estoy muy segura de ello. El sonido de una patrulla que pasó cerca evitó que me quedara dormida.

-Gracias Ryuzaki por estar aquí. Creo que deberíamos entrar ya.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- preguntó L.

Sonreí.

-No, no creo que sea necesario- reí- Podré caminar.

-Como gustes... Está bien.

Nos levantamos despacio, Ryuzaki me ayudó sosteniéndome de un brazo. Aún estaba un poco mareada pero pude mantenerme bien en pie. Entramos juntos al edificio justo cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Pude sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer y resbalar en mi rostro antes de ingresar al edificio. Ya no eran mis lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Yu-chan? ¡Espera, Yu-chan!

Iba saliendo del edificio cuando escuché que me llamaban desde el interior. Me volteé a mirar quién me estaba hablando. Light y L se acercaban apresuradamente hacia mí.

-Qué bueno que te alcanzamos. Olvidaste tu abrigo arriba, toma- dijo Light extendiendo su brazo.

-Oh…lo había olvidado por completo. Gracias Light. No debiste molestarte- respondí rápidamente. Tomé el abrigo y lo puse en mi antebrazo. Saludé a L con la mirada. Me extrañó que bajaran juntos. _"Oh cierto, esa cosa"_ recordé al ver la brillante cadena plateada que compartían. Ahora Light y L estaban encadenados el uno con el otro, por lo que ya no sentía la misma confianza de hablar con L como solíamos hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo… distinta- respondió Light tratando de verme a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Oh no, no pasa nada. Es cansancio- dije con la mirada agachada.

-Es más que eso- intervino L con voz fría. Me miraba fijamente; sabía que no me encontraba bien desde el incidente de la azotea. No quería tener que explicarle a nadie nada así que traté de cortar la plática lo más pronto que pude.

-Debo irme ya, gracias a ambos. Nos vemos mañana- me di la vuelta hacia las puertas de cristal. Estaba tan cerca de la libertad cuando un torbellino pasó justo a mi lado, tirando mis papeles.

-¡Light-kun!- gritó Misa con voz de niña mimada y los brazos al aire. Light apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo cubierto de besos en todo el rostro. Me daban náuseas con solo observar. Me hinqué a recoger mis papeles del suelo.

-Light-kun, ¿no llegué tarde? Me gusta ser puntual cuando voy a llegar contigo. ¿Me estabas esperando? - preguntaba Misa abrazada del brazo derecho de Light.

-Está bien Misa, llegaste justo a tiempo. Te ves muy bien- respondió limpiándose la mejilla cubierta de labial rojo pegajoso.

-Me arreglé especialmente para nuestra cita, _terroncito_. Fue tardado pero creo que valió la pena- dijo con un guiño- Bien, si ya estamos listos, ¡vámonos!

Misa jaló a Light del brazo y por ende terminó arrastrando a L. Se detuvo al instante cuando escuchó el tintinar de la cadena.

-Ryuzaki, ¿es enserio?- preguntó Misa mirando fijamente las esposas con expresión nefasta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿No puedes dejarnos a solas ni siquiera para nuestra primera cita afuera?!

-Sabes que no.

-Eres un pervertido enfadoso- dijo frunciendo los labios y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Es lo que quería decirte Misa. No creo que podamos salir por ahora, no en estas condiciones. Ya lo habíamos hablado - dijo Light señalando la cadena.

-¡Pero ya lo habíamos confirmado! ¡Me arreglé especialmente para nuestra cita de hoy!- refunfuñó Misa con mucho movimiento de brazos.

-En realidad nunca me preguntaste, sólo dijiste que vendrías…

-¡Tú no te negaste!

-Porque colgaste la llamada antes de que pudiera hacerlo- respondió Light irritado.

Misa gruñó. Luego se dirigió a Ryuzaki apuntándolo con el dedo.

-No permitiré que arruines mi cita, Ryuzaki.

-Si quieren tener la cita está bien, pero a donde sea que lleves a Light-kun me llevarás a mí. Observaré a ambos sin intervenir- levantó su muñeca y la cadena se balanceó un poco. La chica rubia se cruzó de brazos y meditó las cosas unos segundos. De pronto volteó hacia mí. Yo seguía recogiendo todo lo que había tirado al entrar. Se hincó a mi lado. Sus uñas pintadas de carmesí me llamaron la atención entre las hojas blancas.

-¡Oh, pero qué desastre! ¡Qué mala he sido! Aguarda, déjame ayudarte un poco- dijo todo eso como actriz de una telenovela barata- Espera, te he visto antes... ¡Sí, eres la otra agente! ¿Yami?

-Soy Yu… Tranquila, lo terminaré sola- respondí.

-Mh… Qué amargada… Una intentando ser caritativa y así es como le agradecen. Son dos amargados ahora.

_"¿Qué rayos dice esta chica?"_

_-_Sí… otra amargada… ¡Perfecto!- exclamó. Sin previo aviso me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló hasta donde los chicos estaban observando. Para ser tan delgada tenía mucha fuerza. Me dejó justo frente a L. Ambos teníamos los ojos bien abiertos. Misa volvió a aferrarse de Light.

-Tendremos una cita doble. Mi precioso Light-kun y yo, y Ryuzaki con Yami. Todos contentos, no dejamos a nadie solo y no arruinamos la cita de Misa-Misa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ryuzaki y yo nos miramos. Supe que mis mejillas estaban rojas así que me aparté un poco. Light intervino…

-Misa, harás que las cosas se pongan más incómodas para todos.

-¡Claro que no! Lucen adorables- se acercó a nosotros y nos arrimó de manera que quedamos hombro con hombro- Tienen tanto en común… como… eh, bueno, ya lo veremos durante la cita, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Lo siento estoy ocupada - interrumpí- Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-No querida, no lograrás escapar. Conozco bien esas excusas...

Todos me miraban en ese momento. Era muy molesto. No quería sonar grosera y decirles que se fueran a la mierda aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo... Dije la verdad de un modo más sutil.

-En serio no creo que sea buena idea que vaya. No soy buena en esto de las citas- dije apretando mis manos.

-Ni yo y aun así tengo que ir- dijo L.

-Pueden aprender sobre la marcha… ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!- nos apresuró Misa.

L me miró de nuevo esperando que yo tomara la decisión… No tenía idea de qué hacer. Si me negaba me salvaría de tener que soportar a Misa y una cita predestinada a ser un desastre… Si accedía, probablemente tendría la peor noche de mi vida, pero habría estado con L. Suspiré.

-De acuerdo Misa, vámon-

-¡Hurra! Pero qué tardados son... ¿Ves Light?, Misa siempre le encuentra una solución a todo- exclamó con una sonrisa y moviendo las caderas al caminar. Me puse mi abrigo antes de salir. Mis dedos me temblaban al abotonarlo... _"Pobre Light, no sé de dónde saca tanta paciencia con esta chica."_

-¿Lista?- preguntó L.

-Por supuesto que no...

-Yo tampoco...

* * *

><p>Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad a punto de darle paso a una noche fría y clara. Había gente por doquier, todo se encontraba lleno y todos con el mismo plan...fiesta y citas... Un típico viernes en la ciudad. Odiaba que la gente nos mirara con expresiones raras al ver a Light y L esposados; a nadie más del grupo parecía afectarle más que a Light y a mí. Misa hablaba y hablaba sin parar, de vez en cuando siendo interrumpida por una bola de chicos que se le acercaban por una foto y un autógrafo. Ni siquiera parecía recordar que L y yo estábamos atrás. A cada paso que dábamos más me arrepentía de haber dicho que sí al estúpido plan.<p>

-Pero qué tipo tan feo. Se ve muy raro...¿está encadenado con el novio de Misa? ¡Sí, como una mascota!- escuché a una chica comentar con su amiga de al lado riéndose después de que se acercaron a saludar a Misa. Venían siguiéndonos sólo por ver y burlarse de L. Fruncí el seño; tenía que intervenir. Me acerqué y lo tomé del brazo, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Me reía suavemente diciéndole cosas cursis... Las chicas por fin se callaron. Las perdí de vista al cruzar la calle. Me separé inmediatamente de L.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó L sorprendido pero calmado.

-Nada. Preferí que nos dijeran raros a ambos- respondí con las manos en mis bolsillos.

-No tienes que hacer eso Yu-chan. No importa, siempre hacen comentarios así sobre mí. Estoy acostumbrado- respondió con su pulgar en el labio inferior. No había ni una gota de tristeza en su voz- No creo que logres callar a todos los habitantes de Kanto.

L tenía razón... Hiciera lo que hiciera, las personas continuarían con los comentarios negativos simplemente por el primer vistazo que nos dieran. No podía controlar lo que cada persona caminando pensaba o decía sobre nosotros. Sólo quería que fueran menos crueles y superficiales con él. Parecía que no los escuchaba o no les prestaba atención, pero sabía que L no pasa por alto nada de lo que escuchaba o veía. Todos tenemos sentimientos, cierto miedo a las críticas... él no podía ser la excepción.

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada.

-Está bien... Estamos en una cita, ¿no?

-Eso creo- sonreí levemente.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Aquí es! Entren rápido antes que que nos ganen la mesa- exclamó Misa cuando pasamos frente a una cafetería muy grande y bonita. El olor a café era una de mis fascinaciones. Era un lugar con muchas linternas que daban una luz acogedora, música, lindos sillones y mesas, y el suculento aroma de café bañando cada rincón. Todo lo malo desapareció apenas entramos al cálido lugar. Claro, mi momento de gozar no duró mucho.

-Light-kun, vamos Yami y yo al tocador, ¿podrías pedir la mesa?- dijo con ojos grandes y una expresión con intenciones de ser tierna.

-Bien, ¿dónde quisieran que estuviéramos sentados?

-Tú elige corazón. No tardamos- respondió tomándome de nuevo de la muñeca para arrastrarme al baño.

-Pe-pero Misa, no tengo que-

-¡Shh, no iré yo sola!

_"No puedo creer que la deje arrastrarme a todo con tanta facilidad, si le diera un puñetazo sería libre"_ pensaba mientras entrabamos al baño. Sacó un estuche de su bolsa lleno de maquillajes, espejos y el kit femenino que yo jamás había aprendido a usar. Me recargué en la pared con brazos cruzados. Se pintó los labios con su enfermizo color rojo mientras me hablaba sobre algo... no estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Yami? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Soy Yu- respondí harta.

-Bueno, Yu, Yami, son parecidos. Yami me parece más lindo...Bueno _Yu _estaba diciendo que te vi muy cariñosa con Ryuzaki hace rato y que me alegro de que se la pasen bien. Light y yo nos alegramos, creemos que hacen linda pareja. Yo lo supe desde el momento que los vi- dijo poniéndose polvo en la nariz.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo vieron? Oh no no no no, eso fue sólo porque-

-¡Porque te gusta! No lo niegues, eso sólo lo confirma más- guiñó - ¿Y sabes qué? Tú también podrías gustarle. Tienes un lindo rosto, buena figura, ni muy alta ni muy baja, lindos ojos y linda boca. Lástima las ojeras, pero se pueden arreglar. Si te sueltas el cabello, te pones un poco de- iba a sacar algo de la bolsa pero le detuve la mano.

-No, no gracias Misa. Estoy bien.

-Claro que estás bien... ¡Bien desarreglada! ¿Cómo quieres que se fije en ti si no le das algo que ver?- respondió tomándome de la barbilla

-La apariencia no lo es todo Misa.

-No todo pero sí una gran parte. Claro que las actitudes también son importantes. Pero tú querida, no estás haciendo tampoco un muy buen trabajo con eso tampoco... Eres bella, créeme que eso no se lo digo a cualquiera...¡demuéstraselo!

Me miré al gigantesco espejo de los lavabos. Me odié por darle a Misa la razón... Mi piel estaba pálida, comenzaban a marcarse las ojeras y mi cabello era un desastre a pesar de estar recogido. Misa me ofreció un labial rosa claro.

-¿Sabes usarlo?

-Eh, yo no-

-Lo sabía- rió destapando el pequeño labial- Déjale esto a Misa-Misa...

* * *

><p>Encontramos a Light y L sentados en unos sillones casi hasta el fondo de la cafetería. Hasta a distancia se podía notar lo enfadado que Light estaba por la cita. Misa y yo caminamos hacia allá esquivando a las mesas y meseros... Misa me susurraba que sonriera en vez de que me tapara la cara o agachara la mirada. El perfume que Misa me había puesto era exageradamente dulce, me hacía estornudar.<p>

-Disculpen la tardanza. No lo van a creer, pero ahora tenemos una nueva cara con nosotros. ¿Qué les parece la nueva Yu?- preguntó tomándome de los hombros y sonriendo. Tanto Light como L me miraron sorprendidos sin responder nada- El silencio dice más que mil palabras. Siéntate Yu.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Me senté en el sillón quedando de frente con L y Light de frente con Misa. Me cubrí la cara con la carta del menú que estaba en la mesa. No quería que L me viera sonrojada, muriendo de vergüenza.

-Te ves bien Yu... Me gusta tu...cabello- respondió Light titubeando. Asentí a manera de agradecimiento. A pesar de ser un cumplido falso me sentí aliviada que al menos dijera algo.

-Yo la arreglé- exclamó Misa tomando la mano de Light- Fue difícil, pero nada es imposible con un poco de labial, un cepillo y delineador de ojos. ¿Verdad que se ve más bonita así?

-Si sigue siendo la misma Yu, entonces está bien- respondió L.

-¿Ves? Te dije que le gustaría- me susurró Misa. Luego volvió a hablar como antes con Light.

Durante toda la cita sólo nos hicimos comentarios ocasionales. Misa apenas nos prestó atención. Tuvimos que pedir cubos de azúcar luego de que L se los acabara casi todos. Al terminar todos con su café y postre salimos. Sentí el cambio de temperatura al salir del restaurante. Froté mis manos y las metí en mis bolsillos del abrigo. L estaba a mi lado.

Un sonido fuerte nos distrajo a todos. El cielo se llenó de luces y chispas de colores mientras todos levantaron la vista y exclamaban asombrados. Unos niños comenzaron a llorar por el susto del estruendo. Más y más colores iluminaban el cielo nocturno, haciendo un espectáculo muy bello. Verdes, luego azul, morados y muchos anaranjados. Parecían flores de luz adornando la noche.

-¿Fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Light.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Mira todos esos colores Light-kun!- exclamaba Misa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Light. Light la envolvió con su brazo. Se besaron tiernamente. Aparté la vista y me concentré en los fuegos artificiales; tenía mucho tiempo sin ver algo así de hermoso.

-Yu-chan- escuché la suave voz de L entre las demás voces de la gente y las explosiones.

-¿Sí?

-Esos sonidos...son muy fuertes...- dijo con voz apenas perceptible. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y tenía la mirada hacia el suelo. Con cada estruendo se encorvaba más. Reaccioné de inmediato. Iba a decirles a los chicos que nos fuéramos de ahí, me importaba un comino si tenía que separarlos del beso y arrastrarlos. L me detuvo tomándome del hombro.

-Prometí no interferir...

-Pero Ryuzaki no estás bie-

-Sólo quédate conmigo- suplicó apretándome el brazo- Por favor.

Lo miré confundida. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Me acerqué a él. Las luces me permitieron ver que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con una expresión terrible... Los estruendos no terminaban y L no iba mejorando.

-Escúchame Ryuzaki. Olvida el ruido, olvida esos estruendos y mira el cielo. Te estás perdiendo lo mejor. Sólo mira- le dije al oído. Lo voltee y le levanté la cara. Ambos observamos el cielo iluminado. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar... Las luces se reflejaban en sus ojos negros; parecía la mirada de un niño inocente, feliz. Me cautivó por completo... Cuando sonó el último estruendo se iluminó el cielo de un azul brillante. Ese fue el final.

-Gracias, Yu-chan- dijo L viendo el humo gris que ahora cubría el cielo.

La risilla enfadosa de Misa me alertó. Con la mirada indicó mi mano derecha y sonrió. No me había dado cuenta que L y yo estábamos tomados de la mano. _"¿Eh? ¿Pero cuándo es que-?" _me pregunté. Light se mostró realmente sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno vámonos ya, hace mucho frío, frío frío frrrrrío- dijo Misa con voz aguda. Light la abrazó durante el camino mientras ella parloteaba como de costumbre.

Caminamos detrás de la pareja en silencio.

L no me soltó la mano... ni yo lo solté tampoco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA: ¡HOLA! Breve aviso. Como habrán notado, procuro no tardar entre publicar un capítulo y otro. Seguiré haciendo ese intento pero no les puedo garantizar que sea tan rápido como antes. Ahora que regreso a mis actividades normales de escuela y talleres me va a reducir mucho el tiempo pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Escribir lleva mucho tiempo para mí por el proceso de pulir, quitar, poner, rehacer, etc. así que va a estar un poco complicado, pero siempre me las arreglo ;) Y la otra buena o mala noticia es que no me falta mucho para acabar el fic... Es todo, gracias por su seguimiento, reviews, etcétera. ¡Disfruten!" -Oko **_

_"Últimos detalles… ¡Listo!"_ Acomodé las hojas recién impresas dentro de una carpeta, asegurándolas con un clip. Estaban ordenadas y perfectamente limpias. Me apresuré a dárselo al jefe Yagami. Sólo nos habíamos quedado él y yo mientras los demás miembros del equipo, hasta el mismo L, habían salido a rescatar a Matsuda del gran enredo en el que se había metido.

-Jefe Yagami, le he traído el reporte que pidió. Toda la información de Yotsuba que puede ser relevante para la investigación está ahí- le presenté la carpeta con una reverencia. Me sonrió y tomó el reporte. Pude observar lo agotado que lucía… Tenía mechones de cabello totalmente platinados y más arrugas, como si hubiera envejecido una década.

-Entiendo. Está muy bien Yu, te lo agradezco. Se lo pasaré a Ryuzaki en cuanto llegue. Espero que Matsuda no haya complicado más las cosas- respondió hojeando el reporte.

-Gracias Jefe. No se preocupe, seguramente ya vienen en camino. Matsuda va a estar bien.

-Eso espero… El idiota casi arruina todo.

-Entiendo lo que hizo. Fue con una buena intención.

-Una buena intención que se convirtió en un desastre. Arriesgó su vida y toda la operación- respondió el Jefe golpeando la mesa con el puño- No le volveré a aceptar una incompetencia así.

-Lo entiendo. Pero creo que es más importante pensar que llegará a salvo con los demás- dije para intentar calmar las cosas - Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted…

-No, eso sería todo Yu, muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Yu espera… Sé que no es un tema fácil para ti pero, lamento lo de tu padre… Quería darte mis condolencias.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. "_¿Quién le dijo sobre mi padre? ¿Cómo se enteró? Nadie me había hecho un comentario sobre eso. Nadie sabía sobre el tema además de… Ryuzaki… Tuvo que ser él… Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?... Si le pregunto al Jefe cómo es que se enteró probablemente me diga la verdad. No... sólo Ryuzaki me puede decirme la verdad." _Medité en silencio y tragué saliva antes de responder.

-Gracias Jefe, pero no es necesario. Era un criminal solamente.

-Pero aun así él era tu padr-

-¡No! Ese monstruo no fue mi padre- interrumpí bruscamente- Por favor, no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Sólo me interesa saber una cosa Yu… ¿estás consciente de que fue asesinado por Kira, no es así?

El silencio se hizo muy incómodo. Pude escuchar a Yagami suspirar detrás de mí, limpiando sus anteojos. Me di la vuelta de nuevo para mirarlo de frente.

-Lo sé, y no es nada más que una víctima entre las miles de víctimas. Si cree que alabaré a Kira por lo que hizo, se equivoca. Como ya le dije, ese hombre no era mi padre. Me da lo mismo lo que sucedió con él.

Yagami me miró unos segundos. Sentí que le había respondido demasiado fríamente…

-Usted… Usted sí es un buen padre Jefe Yagami. Cuida y protege a su familia a cualquier costo. Ha hecho todo en su poder para comprobar la inocencia de Light-kun ante L, y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tiene aquí siempre busca la manera de regresar a casa para estar un tiempo con su esposa e hija. Lo admiro Yagami-senpai… discúlpeme si fui tosca al responder anteriormente.

-No, yo lamento haber sido imprudente… Gracias por tu sinceridad Yu-chan. Eres una mujer confiable- respondió después de un rato.

La gran puerta de cristal se abrió. Entró todo el equipo junto, incluyendo a Watari, que rara vez veía a menos que fuera con una gran bandeja llena de dulces para L. Me apresuré a recibirlos. Yagami se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente hacia el grupo. Dio la bienvenida a todos y después revisó a Matsuda de pies a cabeza. El agente de traje azul sudaba nerviosamente, con la mirada fija en el Jefe. No mostraba señales de estar herido, sólo tenía sus piernas temblorosas por los nervios.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Yagami poniendo las manos en los hombros de Matsuda. Éste cambió su expresión preocupada a una de sorpresa. Sonrió tímidamente rascando su cabeza.

-A mí también me alegra estar bien Jefe. No estaría aquí de no ser por el plan de Ryuzaki y todos ustedes. Les debo la vida- respondió observándolos a todos.

-Espero no tenga que hacer esto frecuentemente Matsuda- respondió L.

-Oh no, claro que no. No pasará de nuevo, lo juro Ry-Ryuzaki.

-Calma Matsuda, lo importante es que estás aquí y que todos están bien. Estaba preocupada, pero verlos aquí es un alivio- comenté.

-Gr-Gracias Yu-chan- respondió Matsuda.

-Bien, ven conmigo Matsuda. Hablaremos de este _pequeño_ incidente, sólo tú y yo ¿te parece?- dijo el Jefe con algo de dureza en la voz. Sus ojos se afilaron como dos cuchillas.

-Bueno Jefe yo, yo-

-Vamos- respondió llevándose a Matsuda de la sala.

Light y L permanecieron dentro del lugar.

-Watari, puedes retirarte. Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo L.

-Está bien Ryuzaki. Buenas noches- respondió el mayordomo de cabello blanco. Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Light y L caminaron juntos hacia las computadoras, arrastrando la cadena que los unía. Hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que les acababa de pasar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón latía más rápido. Tenía que hablar con L en ese mismo momento, no me importaba si Light nos escuchara.

-L, debo preguntarte algo- dije poniéndome a un lado de donde estaba sentado.

-Yu-chan ya te lo he dicho, soy Ryuz-

-¿Por qué le dijiste sobre mi padre al Jefe Yagami?- pregunté rápidamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando Yu?- intervino Light.

-Es un asunto entre L y yo, por favor sigue en lo tuyo Light- dije tajante.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre _eso_ Yu-chan. De hecho, no esperaba que lo supieras. Le pedí a Yagami-kun que fuera precavido y discreto- respondió L picando con un tenedor el pastel que tenía en su otra mano. Su voz se había vuelto fría, más que otras veces. Pude reconocer esa mirada, la había visto anteriormente siempre que una de sus teorías o experimentos fallaban.

-¿Precavido? ¿Mi padre? ¿En serio, de qué hablan ustedes dos?

-Respóndeme Ryuzaki, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- insití enfadada.

L volteó a verme. Se quedó congelado unos segundos antes de responder. Sabía por la manera en la que me había mirado que lo que estaba a punto de decirme no me gustaría para nada.

-Bien. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a afectar la noticia de tu padre en tu trabajo, en tu concentración en el caso y especialmente en tus _convicción_ sobre atrapar a Kira. Le dije a Yagami-kun que te estuviera vigilando y poniendo a prueba para ver si no actuabas sospechosamente. Tuve que explicarle los motivos que me llevaron a ello. Fue sólo por el bien de la investigación- dijo L llevándose un trozo de pastel cubierto con mucho merengue.

Sentía que las venas me ardían. Apreté mis puños...

-Así que, en pocas palabras, estabas preparándote para que te traicionara. Creíste que mi lealtad cambiaría y que los apuñalaría a todos por la espalda...

-Yu-chan...

-Ryuzaki - hice una pausa para respirar- Yo siempre creí en ti... ¡Confié en ti todo este tiempo! Jamás dudé de ninguno de tus métodos o ninguna de tus teorías, por más impactantes, raras y aterradoras que fueran. ¡Confié en ti por que sabía que no fallarías, porque sabía que ibas a atrapar a Kira! Ahora dime, ¿tú confiaste en mí?

Light nos observaba sin decir palabra alguna, atónito. L no respondía...

-¡Ryuzaki, responde!- imploré aguantando mis lágrimas.

-Yo no puedo confiar, Yu-chan- respondió fríamente.

La primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla derecha. Agaché la mirada y me limpié la cara de inmediato; no quería que me vieran llorar, que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía. Respiré profundamente antes de responder.

-Haces bien. Sólo terminarías como un idiota... Como yo ahora- respondí.

Caminé fuera de la habitación. Escuché que tanto L como Light me llamaban para que regresara pero no hice caso. Caminaba rápido, casi como si fuera a comenzar a trotar; iba por un pasillo y luego daba vuelta en otro, sin rumbo fijo, escapando de L. No me estaba siguiendo pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer frente a mí. Me limpiaba las lágrimas apenas empezaban a brotar por mis ojos. Estaban calientes, llenas de rabia y confusión. Dí vuelta en otro pasillo justo cuando me encontré a Watari. Pude frenar antes de que chocáramos. Estaba estático y no mostró señales de sorprenderse al verme. En realidad, parecía como si me hubiera estado esperando. Me miró a través de sus pequeños anteojos. Sus ojos eran azul claro, muy claro, pero eran potentes.

-Buenas noches señorita Anami. ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó el mayordomo.

-Buenas noches. No, todo está bien. Ya me voy a casa- respondí.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo aún faltan dos horas para que salgan todos ¿no es así?- respondió indicando las direcciones con su mano.

-Tiene razón. Pero he decidido salir ahora. Por favor, discúlpeme- dije secamente tratando de ir hacia las puertas del elevador. Watari se puso en frente, bloqueando el paso.

-Si gusta puedo acompañarla abajo.

-No es necesario. Muchas gracias... Y gracias también por haber participado en traer de vuelta al agente Matsuda- dije intentando distraerlo un poco.

-Vaya, otra persona me ha dado las gracias hoy. No estoy muy acostumbrado a eso- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que levantaba su bigote blanco. Hizo una reverencia como anteriormente al despedirse de L y se acomodó los anteojos- No fue nada. Ryuzaki me lo pidió, estoy a sus ordenes después de todo. Él fue quien elaboró todo el plan de rescate.

-Lo sé. Él es... muy inteligente...- respondí agachando la mirada.

-Así es.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. La tos del mayordomo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya que hace frío. Seguramente es peor afuera. ¿Segura que desea salir ahora?

-Oh sí. De verdad _necesito_ salir. El frío no me molesta...

-Bien señorita, debo regresar a mis labores. Me dio gusto charlar con usted.

-El gusto fue mío- respondí extendiendo la mano para despedirme. Watari hizo una reverencia de nuevo. Antes de darse la vuelta me miró detenidamente. Pude ver el brillo de sus ojos a través del fino cristal de sus lentes. Le daban un toque fantasmagórico, profundo, pero no aterrador.

-No le recomiendo que escape de las cosas, señorita Anami. Podría solamente empeorarlas... Hay más verdades dentro de una sola verdad.

No respondí. Era evidente que estaba hablando de lo que acababa de suceder con L. Lo más seguro es que haya visto y escuchado todo por las cámaras y micrófonos. Pensé en el comentario que Watari me había hecho... _"¿Estoy escapando?... Sí, creo que ésto cuenta como huir. Pero no me siento capaz de enfrentar las cosas ahora." _ Presioné un botón para llamar al elevador. Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí... No sabía qué hacer ahora. Estaba tan segura hace solo unos segundos y ahora no tenía ningún plan. Ya no estaba segura de dejar el edificio, ni de volver con L y Light, y quedarme encerrada en ese elevador no era una buena opción. Sólo me quedaba un lugar al que ir.

* * *

><p>Subía los escalones con pasos inseguros. Por un momento me pareció buena idea ir a la azotea. Siempre lograba dispersar mi mente con un poco de aire fresco y el cielo nocturno; pero luego me percaté que no iba a ser la única en ese lugar. Cuando por fin salí, una ráfaga de aire frío me golpeó en la cara, revolviendo mi cabello que ahora estaba suelto. Había una figura larga, alta y encorvada cerca del barandal. Pude sentir su mirada posada sobre mí. <em>"No huiré" <em>Me acerqué lentamente hacia él hasta que quedé a su lado. Miré la ciudad, ahora iluminada por miles de pequeñas luces. La luna no podía competir contra todo esos brillos dorados y blancos. El rugido de los autos y personas de abajo se escuchaba claramente... L me estaba observando. No le dije ni una palabra. De pronto, me dí cuenta que estábamos solos los dos.

-¿Qué hay de Light? ¿Ya no serás el niñero de 24 horas?- le pregunté con tono desinteresado mirando su muñeca. Tenía una marca roja circular por tanto uso de las esposas... Se veía bastante mal.

-Está abajo. Watari lo vigilará mientras estoy aquí.

-No vine por ti- respondí mirando abajo.

-No tienes que aclararlo. Yo vine porque supe que estarías aquí...

-Claro, con cámaras por doquier pudiste ver a dónde me dirigía.

-No Yu-chan. Sólo lo supe.

-Tu no dejas nada a la intuición- respondí extrañada.

-Es cierto.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos. Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia abajo.

-Yu-chan... Quiero que me cuentes qué ocurrió el día del asesinato de tu madre. Todo lo que recuerdes, todo lo que sepas. De eso dependerá tu estancia aquí.

-¿Qué?- respondí con la voz ahogada.

-Si quieres continuar en el caso y atrapar a Kira, cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

-¿Quieres que te cuente todo para burlarte y después contarles a todos mi patética historia? ¿O para determinar si soy una amenaza?

-Quiero que me cuentes porque me importa saberlo; porque me importas.

Esa última frase... Una parte de mí deseaba que fuera cierta. Lo miré detenidamente, buscando algo que me diera confianza o algo que confirmara mis malas sospechas. Como siempre, L era un libro ilegible. No podía estar segura de qué era lo que realmente quería.

-Eso sonó lindo. Casi verdadero.

-Es verdadero, Yu-chan.

-Por favor omite el _-chan_.

-¿Por qué?

-Me molesta escucharlo viniendo de ti- respondí rápidamente. Froté mis manos heladas- Bueno, si mi trabajo y credibilidad están en la cuerda floja creo que no me queda más opción.

Le conté todo lo sucedido. Narré todo con voz fría, recordando las vívidas imágenes que aún tenía en mi cabeza. Lo traté de hacer de la manera más resumida y breve posible. Él siempre me estuvo mirando fijamente y escuchando con atención... O al menos eso parecía.

-... La policía llegó antes de que yo fuera asesinada también. Sólo me hice unos rasguños en el hombro y la espalda cuando esquivaba las cuchilladas. Después del juicio lo sentenciaron a varios años de cárcel, no recuerdo cuántos. Mi custodia pasó a mi abuela y viví con ella hasta hace unos años que encontré mi departamento y conseguí trabajo en la policía japonesa. Ella murió poco después - terminé de relatar.

L me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir incómoda. Las palabras que pensaba decir se me atoraban en la garganta.

-... Sé por qué él la mató- al decir esta frase L pareció poner más atención que antes- Mamá lo había engañado. Él tenía un amigo muy cercano, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero sí su rostro. De vez en cuando venía a la casa a hablar con papá sobre asuntos de negocios y cenaba con nosotros. Papá sospechaba que no sólo había amistad entre mi madre y su amigo. Se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando el mismo hombre le confesó todo. Alguien le advirtió a mamá lo que pasaría, por eso estaba tratando de escapar- ya no tenía más por decir. No podía decir más.

Después de un largo silencio L habló.

-¿Crees que fue justo, Yu?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que fue justo lo que pasó?

-Claro que no lo fue- dije de inmediato- Mamá hizo algo malo, no lo niego, pero no merecía un castigo así. Papá cobró venganza asesinándola y fue encerrado en la cárcel. Estuvo pagando por su error hasta que Kira lo mató... El día que papá murió, lloré...Lloré porque me dí cuenta de que pase lo que pase, esos recuerdos no se irán; mi madre nunca va a volver, ni podré olvidar todo lo que pasó. Y tampoco podré olvidarlo a él. Kira no me hizo ningún favor al matarlo, Kira no es bueno por asesinar a las personas malas. Kira es como mi padre... sólo un asesino más.

Miré al cielo mientras unas ligeras lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. L me secó las lágrimas con la punta de su dedo, acariciando mi mejilla. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos unos segundos, luego las volvió a poner en sus bolsillos. Se me quedó la sensación de sus manos frías y suaves sobre mi piel. Tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera muy ligera y mi corazón casi estallara.

-Lo siento, Yu. Ahora con todo esto me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. Fue un error dudar de ti. Normalmente nunca me disculpo por mis errores, pero esta vez lo hago porque sé que te lastimé.

-Ry-Ryuzaki...yo eh, no importa, digo, sólo pensabas en el bien de la investigación, lo entiendo. Tal vez exageré un poco las cosas, lo siento por eso- respondí.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres quedarte en el equipo de investigación?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Obviamente me quedaré. Dije que no renunciaría, ¿recuerdas? Aún si tú no me tienes confianza, yo confiaré en ti-

-Yu-chan, yo confío en ti- dijo con voz tersa.

-Oh- dije con una leve sonrisa- Gracias Ryuzaki.

-Gracias Yu.

No dijimos nada por unos minutos. El silencio no era incómodo... por el contrario, parecíamos gozarlo, lo estábamos compartiendo.

-Yu, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me tomaste del brazo y aparentaste ser mi novia?

-Eh, sí, en la cita de Misa. ¿Qué con eso?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Nada, sólo recordé que tu cara estaba muy roja en esa ocasión. Y ahora al poner mis manos en tus mejillas, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo... ¿Eso significa que te gusto?- preguntó con su pulgar en el labio inferior, dándole un aspecto tierno.

-Ryuzaki- respondí en voz baja. No se me ocurría ninguna excusa o explicación lógica que decirle y temía que mi cara volviera a cambiar de color en ese momento -Bueno, yo te estimo. Me pareces alguien diferente, muy inteligente... alguien lindo... no, bueno sí y no, lo que quiero decir es-

-Tú también Yu-chan...

-¿Eh?

-Tú también me gustas- respondió L con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento L se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Con una mano acarició mi cabeza, de arriba a abajo, muy suavemente. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al final del abrazo nos miramos a los ojos. Me vi reflejada en sus hermosos ojos negros. Supe que ese era el momento. Cerré los ojos y me armé de valor. Junte mis labios con los suyos en un infinito y tierno beso. El sabor dulce de sus labios era algo que ansiaba probar desde hace tiempo, y ahora que lo había hecho, no quería dejarlo nunca. Entregué todo mi corazón en ese momento. Todo lo que yo era, ahora era suyo. De ese momento en adelante, nada podría estar mal, si L estaba a mi lado. Nada malo iba a pasar si estábamos juntos. Él era todo lo que necesitaba.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Lamento tanto la tardanza, he estado demasiado atareada. Iba a publicar ayer pero no contaba con que se borrara parte final del capitulo, fue horrible... Bueno, pasando a la otra cuestión por la que les escribo, ¡NO PUEDO CREER LA CANTIDAD DE VIEWS QUE EL FIC HA TENIDO HASTA AHORA! **_

_**¡Arigatooooo! De verdad me hacen muy feliz :') Gracias, gracias, gracias. **__**" - Oko**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente adaptándome a la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Veía todo borroso; los muebles, la alfombra, la luz que se colaba por la ventana que me encandilaba. Me sentía fenomenal, descansada, como si hubiera dormido todas esas horas que me faltaron durante toda la semana. Sentí un leve jalón en mi cabello. Al ver una figura de cabello negro y revuelto frente a mí, sonreí.

-Buenos días, Ryuzaki- dije en voz baja para evitar asustarlo como la primera vez.

-Buenos días Yu- respondió L en el mismo tono.

-¿Siempre me tienes que despertar así?- dije señalando con la mirada su dedo jugando con mi cabello. Pasé de estar acostada a sentada mientras estiraba mi espalda y brazos. El sillón realmente era muy cómodo.

-Es que... tienes el cabello lindo. Lo siento si volví a asustarte- respondió con la mirada agachada.

-Gracias. No te disculpes- respondí sonriendo.

-Tu cara está roja de nuevo. ¿Segura que no estás enferma?- dijo L poniendo su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Me siento mucho mejor de lo que crees- miré el reloj electrónico que estaba en la pared del fondo- Ya casi es hora de que lleguen todos, debo alistarme. Y por cierto, lamento haberme quedado a dormir aquí de nuevo.

-Está bien. Terminaste tu trabajo muy tarde, fue mejor que te quedaras.

-Bien. Me arreglaré y bajaré en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Uno...

-... Unos minutos.

-De acuerdo- respondió L. Se iba hacia la puerta cuando un pensamiento irrumpió en mi cabeza. Me percaté de su muñeca derecha aún con la marca roja circular. _"Ya no tiene la esposa que lo encadenaba a Light. Me alegra... Pero, ¿entonces eso significa que lo de ayer sí fue real? Posiblemente sólo fue un sueño... Debió ser un sueño"_

-Aguarda- dije sobresaltada.

-¿Sí?- preguntó mirándome sobre su hombro.

-Lo... Lo que ocurrió ayer... - estaba tratando de formular las palabras que se atoraban en mi garganta. Temía que L no comprendiera a lo que me refería, confirmando mis sospechas. Se quedó mirando el techo con su dedo en los labios en pose pensativa. Se acercó a mí y volvió a tomarme la cara entre sus pálidas manos.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- preguntó con tono frío, como si estuviéramos en un interrogatorio, pero con un toque de sensualidad. Inesperado, preciso, directo, dulce, delicioso... Un beso tan bueno que fue doloroso terminarlo. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos. Podíamos sentir la respiración del otro; sus delgados dedos se paseaban por mis mejillas. Sonreí y dije en un susurro:

-No. Me refería a esto- lo tomé de la nuca y volví a besarlo. Temía que por algún motivo L fuera a sentirse incómodo o mal, por lo que lo hice suavemente. Pude sentir su sorpresa pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar. No había tenido una mañana así en mucho tiempo. Nada podía tenerme más feliz que saber que estaba besando al mejor detective del mundo; al hombre más interesante y peculiar que había conocido en mi vida.

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Estás arriba?- la voz de Light provino del piso de abajo. Separamos nuestros rostros casi de inmediato. Lástima, porque apenas estábamos iniciando… Observé a L, esperando algún tipo de respuesta hacia Light o a mí. Me miraba fijamente sin decir nada. Recorrió mis húmedos labios con la punta del dedo. "Shhhh" fue lo último que dijo. Salió de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y en su pose encorvada. Apenas me toqué las mejillas pude sentir que estaban casi hirviendo. No quería ni imaginar qué tan roja estaba mi cara. Escuché que ahora ambos conversaban abajo, como cualquier plática normal entre Light y L. Me quedé un rato tratando de regularizar mi respiración, sin poder procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar... Recordé que aún tenía que alistarme para bajar. Suspiré profundo antes de comenzar a desvestirme.

* * *

><p>Busqué entre los papeles y libros de mi bolsa hasta que sentí el frío metal de la llave de mi departamento. Le dí vuelta a la cerradura. Apenas abrí la puerta pude sentir lo estancado que estaba el ambiente de adentro; después de varios días sin abrir las ventanas, era lógico. A pesar de ello lucía sobrio y acogedor. Estaba feliz de llegar a casa. Mi vecina acababa de salir del departamento de al lado. Sonrió exageradamente al verme en el pórtico de mi departamento.<p>

-¡Señorita Yu! ¡Qué milagro! Por un momento creí que ya te habías mudado, querida.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Todo había estado tranquilo hoy..."_

-Hola Señora Yamada. Bueno, han sido días un poco agitados en el trabajo. Me alegra volver. ¿Todo ha estado bien?

-Oh sí, todo ha estado tranquilo. Me alegra por fin hablar contigo, comenzaba a sentirme algo sola con mi marido trabajando y mis hijos en la escuela casi todo el día. Hablando de eso, mi hijo ha reprobado matemáticas de nuevo, Nanoko tuvo un festival...- comenzó a conversar la señora haciendo muchos ademanes. La escuché unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. La señora Yamada era agradable mientras no conversara con ella más de 2 minutos.

-Eh, señora Yamada, no quiero sonar grosera pero tengo que entrar ya. Hablaremos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh discúlpame, qué desconsiderada fui- respondió cubriéndose la boca- Debes estar exhausta. No puedo ni imaginar que una joven tan bella aguante tanto trabajo duro. Además ya casi anochece y todavía no tengo lista la cena.

-No es fácil, se lo aseguro. Además ya es muy tarde así que...- dije mientras me deslizaba lentamente hacia el interior. No quería que de pronto a la señora Yamada se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de invitarme a cenar.

-Querida, lo único que me hace sentir mal es que no tengas a alguien que te espere en casa.

-Tengo a Ed, Al y Mei- respondí sonriendo. Esos eran los nombres de mis plantas del departamento. La señora se llevó la mano a la frente, respirando profundamente.

-No me refiero a plantas querida, me refiero a un hombre e hijos.

-...Creo que prefiero mis plantas...Hasta luego señora Yamada, gracias. Saludos a la familia- respondí cerrando la puerta lentamente. Suspiré de alivio al ya no tener que conversar más con esa mujer. Me tallé la cara con las manos y dejé el abrigo en el perchero. Acto seguido, abrí la ventana, dejando que el aire limpiara el ambiente encerrado. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Gruñí, pues pensé que era de nuevo la mujer nefasta.

-¿Señora Yamada?- dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Yu-chan...

La sangré se me heló al escuchar la voz de L responder del otro lado.

-¿Ry-Ryuzaki?- pregunté mirando a través de la mirilla. Efectivamente, era él. Abrí la puerta casi de inmediato. Lo miré estupefacta, probablemente sonrojada también.

-¿Hola?- preguntó al verme pasmada.

-Oh, hola. Disculpa es que no me esperaba que tú...-

-¿Puedo pasar?

Pude notar algo raro en su voz. No era fácil reconocer los estados de ánimo de L, _nada_ fácil, pero algo me indicaba que no estaba bien. Parecía... más pensativo de lo normal. Jamás hubiera venido a mi casa de no ser porque tenía algo importante que decir. Tragué saliva antes de responder.

-Adelante-abrí la puerta completamente. L entró a paso lento, observando cada mínimo detalle de mi hogar. Noté que se quedó mirando unos segundos la pintura que colgaba en la pared del pequeño corredor. Lo invité a sentarse mientras yo iba a preparar algo de café instantáneo. Las manos me sudaban y temblaban por los nervios. Ni siquiera el olor a café podía calmarme un poco. Traje las dos tazas caminando con cuidado para no chorrear ninguna.

-Está caliente, ten cuidado.

-Gracias Yu-chan...¿tienes az-

-Pruébalo... confía en mí- respondí sonriendo. L me miró confundido; tomó la taza con su manera peculiar y dio un pequeño sorbo. No dijo nada al respecto, pero hizo un sonido como si fuera un ronroneo. Noté que al poco tiempo dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Yo apenas iba iniciando mi café. No habíamos hablado nada y el silencio me estaba matando por dentro; aumentaba mi confusión y tensión. Traté de ir directa al grano.

-Me sorprende mucho que hayas venido.

-¿Es una sorpresa buena o mala?

-Bueno, eh... Siempre es bueno verte- respondí escudándome en mi taza de café- Aunque esto es algo diferente. Estaba acostumbrada a verte concentrado en las pantallas, haciendo hipótesis mientras yo trabajo en los papeleos y acompañando en algunas salidas al jefe y todos los demás... Ya veo, ¿tienes algo que quieres que haga? ¿Algo sobre el caso? ¿Nuevas evidencias que quieres revisar?

-No.

-¿Algo sobre Light? ¿Misa hizo algo estúpido?

-Nada de eso.

-Bueno... entonces, ¿por qué es que viniste?- pregunté finalmente; no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Después de unos segundos en silencio L respondió.

-No lo sé.

_"Algo está mal con él" _Mi mirada se afiló. Dejé mi taza a un lado y traté de ver a L directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con voz suave pero autoritaria.

-No lo sé.

-Nunca dices cosas como esa... Si saliste del edificio y dejaste la investigación inconclusa es por algo realmente serio.

-Tú eres algo serio para mí- respondió mirándome y luego mirando de nuevo el fondo de la taza vacía. No pude evitar mostrarme sorprendida, halagada... Pero aún así no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta. El motivo era algo más profundo que tal vez trataba de esconderme.

-Ryuzaki...- puse mi mano sobre su mano pálida y fría- Tú eres algo serio para mí también. Por eso me interesa saber qué te trajo aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tú sucediste-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yu, estoy enamorado de ti. No había querido aceptarlo pero todo es demasiado claro como para ignorarlo, no es solo atracción o un gusto leve. No tengo que preguntarte si sientes lo mismo, tú misma lo confiesas muy seguido.

-Okey...¿Y-y todo esto... por qué lo dices?- fueron las palabras coherentes que pude decir, bajando la mirada para evitar que me viera la cara color tomate. Su voz se había mantenido gélida y precisa como siempre, pero las palabras fueron lo que me hicieron enmudecer. La respuesta cayó en mi cabeza como bloques de hielo.

-Porque... tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, miedo. El miedo es algo que he aprendido a controlar y vivir con ello; aprendí que es algo que me hace semejante a todos los demás, porque todo tenemos miedos y actuamos en base a esos miedos. Mis miedos siempre me habían impulsado hacia mis metas. Mi mayor miedo es decepcionar a todos al no resolver el caso Kira... probablemente perder mi vida... al igual que perder a mi equipo. Ahora que me he enamorado de ti... - me miró de nuevo a los ojos- Perderte es algo a lo que no me podría enfrentar. Estando en el caso, es muy alto el riesgo de que algo te pueda suceder, y eso sería mi culpa, por no protegerte.

-Ryuzaki...no es así...

-No puedo fallar. Lo perdería todo... Te perdería a ti.

-Ryuzaki- insistí. Parecía no escucharme. Repitió las mismas palabras en voz baja con mirada perdida. Apreté su mano para llamar su atención, sin éxito.

-¡Ryuzaki!- dije alzando la voz. Se detuvo y me miró finalmente. Respiré profundo, meditando bien lo que iba a decir. Dependía de mí que L mejorara o empeorara su estado. Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-El Ryuzaki que amo no se detendría jamás. No dudaría y continuaría con la investigación hasta el final, sin importar qué es lo que se tenga que hacer. Todo es un gran juego, una rompecabezas al que le faltan tan solo unas piezas más. Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho antes en miles de casos que solo tú has logrado resolver. Si te preocupas siempre por todo lo que puedes perder no lograrás ganar nada... Acepté quedarme en el equipo porque quiero ser parte de esto. Porque quiero estar contigo, aún sabiendo el riesgo que implica. Por favor, no te rindas. No cedas cuando estamos tan cerca de encontrar las respuestas. Yo voy a estar ahí si me necesitas.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo pero me detuve. No sé por qué pero preferí no hacerlo. Me alejé un poco y solté su mano por fin. De nuevo, compartimos el silencio que había inundado todo el lugar. Pensé en lo que acababa de decir... Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho de principio a fin lo pensaba y sentía de verdad. Pero algo era innegable... Había muchas posibilidades de que L resolviera el caso una vez más y Kira fuera desenmascarado... Pero existía el otro posible final en el que Kira ganaba el juego. Si eso pasaba L no sobreviviría, ambos lo sabíamos... _"No, eso no va a pasar. Sé que L va a resolverlo todo. Puede hacerlo" _Los ladridos de un perro a la lejanía me regresaron al tiempo en el que me encontraba.

-Si estás conmigo, entonces no le temeré a nada más- respondió L.

-Bien, entonces ahí estaré- respondí sonriendo, aliviada. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio.

-Supongo que debo regresar ahora.

_"Cierto... Por un momento lo olvidé"_

-Tienes razón. Eh, te acompañaré si gustas.

-Tienes la noche para descansar aquí, aprovéchala. Puedo regresar por mi cuenta- respondió L poniéndose de pie con un pequeño tropiezo. Caminamos juntos por el pequeño pasillo que daba hacia la puerta principal. Me detuve justo frente a ella, observando la perilla dorada. Lentamente abrí provocando un chirrido en la puerta. L caminó hacia a fuera del pórtico y se detuvo frente a mí. Me crucé de brazos, recargándome en el pórtico... Hice un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El aire fresco de la noche. Me gusta mucho... Lástima que hoy no haya luna... Gracias por venir, fue lindo hablar.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces regresaré cuando haya luna llena.

-Me parece excelente- respondí con una sonrisa estúpida- Gracias Ryuzaki.

-Gracias a ti... Que tengas linda noche.

-Igual tú. Intenta dormir un poco.

-Existe un 2% de probabilidad de que eso pase.

-Cada número cuenta... Hasta mañana Ryuzaki.

-Hasta mañana Yu-chan- respondió L. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y L no se movió un centímetro de donde se encontraba parado. Parecía una estatua observándome. Seguía recargada en el pórtico, esperando a verlo marcharse. De pronto caminó pequeños pasos hacia mí. Con sus dedos presionando gentilmente mi barbilla, plantó un suave beso en mis labios. Fue un poco amargo porque supe que era un beso de despedida. Traté de alargarlo lo más que pude... Finalmente nos separamos. Me aferré a él en un abrazo, rodeando su espalda y mi cabeza acomodada en su hombro. Me rodeó la cintura acariciando mi blusa, y puso una mano en mi cabeza.

-Realmente no quieres que me vaya, ¿cierto?

-No... Pero tienes que hacerlo. Perdón, no te detendré más tiempo- respondí soltándome. Sentí que me apretó con más fuerzas, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. L poseía bastante fuerza aunque no lo pareciera.

-Puedes detenerme cuanto quieras- respondió en mi oído. Provocó que toda mi ser se estremeciera de felicidad.

-¿Cuanto yo quiera? ¿Sabes que acabas de condenarte?

-Te equivocas- respondió con una leve sonrisa- Yo te he condenado a ti.

Reí suavemente.

Entramos de nuevo al departamento. Ahora el lugar era cálido y todo estaba impregnado de un rico aroma a café. Cerré la ventana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Hooola...Fue mucha la espera, lo sé, gomenasai, espero haya valido la pena... Disfruten" -Oko**_

Nos habíamos acostado juntos en el largo sillón de piel negro. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me envolvía con su brazo derecho. Estábamos apretados pero no incómodos, para nada incómodos. Hablamos en la plena y pacífica oscuridad del departamento. Mirábamos hacia el cristal de la ventana para ver el cielo y una que otra estrella. En realidad yo hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. L no hacía largos comentarios ni decía algo para iniciar la plática. Me lo dejaba casi todo a mí. Sólo participaba más cuando hablábamos sobre el caso._ "Su mente siempre está ocupada..."_ Puse mis manos sobre la camisa blanca de L. Podía sentir que debajo estaba esa cálida y pálida piel...Inhalando, exhalando, palpitando... Los ojos oscuros de L miraban al vacío detrás de la ventana. Yo lo miraba a él. Cada uno de sus finos rasgos me parecían hermosos. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escuché su voz.

-Yu-chan- dijo con un tono de insistencia. Aparentemente ya me había estado llamando varias veces.

-¿Hm?

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- preguntó mirándome con esa típica mirada de "Te estoy analizando".

-Oh nada... ¿Ibas a decir algo?- pregunté nerviosamente.

-Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué es lo que harás después de que el caso Kira termine?

La pregunta recorrió todo mi ser helándome la sangre. Me tomó unos segundos pensar en una respuesta.

-Sabes, estoy tan acostumbrada a mi vida ahora participando en el caso que realmente no había pensado en qué es lo que haré cuando todo esta locura termine. Definitivamente nada será igual... Me preocupa un poco más...pensar en- no podía continuar con la frase.

-Pensar cómo es que terminará, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es- me aferré a su camisa - Sé que no son muy favorables las condiciones ahora pero estoy segura de que lo lograremos. Atraparás a Kira, cerraremos el caso y volveremos a nuestras vidas anteriores. Tú resolverás más casos internacionales junto a Watari y otros equipos. Te irá muy bien, estoy segura de ello. Yo regresaré con el Equipo y Yagami-sempai a la policía japonesa- esa última frase salió con algunas gotas de melancolía.

-¿Quieres que sea así?- preguntó L jugueteando con mi cabello.

-Será así... Ryuzaki, no hables como si fueras a perder-

-No me refiero a ganar o perder el caso, Yu-chan... Hablo de esa parte en la que mencionaste mi futuro y el tuyo después del caso. No nos mencionaste a ambos juntos... ¿No crees en un futuro en el que estemos juntos?- preguntó enfocándome con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Ry-Ryu...Ryuzaki... Claro que... Yo - las palabras salían hechas pedazos de cristal de mi boca. Era demasiada mi impresión como para decir cualquier palabra completa sin sentir que me ahogaría. Mis mejillas se tiñeron con un color rosado. Me aferré con más fuerzas a la tela blanca mientas hablaba- ¿Quieres un futuro..._ conmigo_?

-Si las condiciones se dan favorablemente, mayores a un 20%, estaría encantado. Pero aún debo pensarlo.

-Es-es algo serio...

-Por supuesto que es algo serio puesto que tú eres algo serio para mí. Ya te lo he dicho pero te muestras más incrédula cada vez que lo hago.

-No, no Ryuzaki, te lo creo, y me siento realmente feliz y halagada... Pero no lo entiendo... Habiendo tantas mujeres mucho más inteligentes, audaces, hermosas, ¿por qué yo?

-Yu-chan, eres todo eso y más- L me tomó la barbilla y presionó mi labio con su pulgar- No elegí enamorarme de tí, sólo pasó. Entre las millones de personas que hay en el mundo te encontré a ti, y ahora no quiero perderte.

Mi vista comenzó a empañarse al escucharlo. Me acerqué a su rostro y junté mis labios con los suyos. Llevé mi mano a su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre su cabello negro. Una diminuta lágrima de felicidad rodó por mi mejilla.

-Yo quiero un futuro contigo, una vida entera contigo si es posible... Te amo- le dije sin un solo titubeo.

-Yo a ti, Yu-chan.

Acaricié su rostro lentamente. Mi mano iba temblorosa recorriendo sus mejillas y cuello. ¿Tenía miedo? No del todo... Estaba muy feliz al saber que estábamos juntos, solos, y ambos con el mismo sentimiento en nuestros corazones. Eso me hacía sentir segura; pero aún así, no podía parar de temblar. También me sentí algo tonta por ello. L sostuvo mi mano como si tratara de darme confianza._ "Está bien"_ parecía decirme con la mirada. Jugó un momento resbalando la yema del dedo en mi nariz. Los besos no tardaron en llegar; cada beso era algo nuevo, único y bello. Nos sumergíamos en una gama de sabores y sensaciones. Una caricia por debajo de mi camisa se extendió hasta el otro extremo de mi cadera. Me estremecí, como cuando un escalofrío recorre toda la espalda, pero esto era algo mucho más agradable que un escalofrío. Le sonreí, después pasé a besar suavemente todo su cuello. Escuché un leve gemido acompañado de una sonrisa. Nos detuvimos unos segundos, frente con frente, respirando quedamente... La expresión de L cambió al instante, mostrando algo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... Lo siento, Yu-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki?- insistí.

-Yo...- sus mejillas lucían un ligero tono rosado que contrastaba con la piel pálida

-¿Estás... nervioso?-pregunté sorprendida. No recibí una respuesta; pude sentir mis mejillas arder y mis labios formar una enorme sonrisa. Besé su mejilla con ternura.

-También yo. Tal vez no es lo correcto... ¿Quieres detenerte?- pregunté con la mirada agachada. Me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Nunca me detengo si algo me interesa- respondió susurrando en mi oído. Mordí mi labio mientras le sonreía.

-Yu-chan eres perfecta-

-Claro que no- respondí un poco avergonzada.

-Para mí, lo eres.

-Tú también lo eres para mí- respondí mirando aquellos enormes ojos oscuros. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Su mano acariciando mi cabeza... Un beso en mi frente... Un ruido seco acompañado de pasos.<em> Todo esto lo sentí y escuché al estar no tan profundamente dormida. Cuando desperté al fin y abrí los ojos, no había señales de Ryuzaki por ninguna parte.

-¿Ryuzaki?- lo llamé en voz alta, levantándome del sillón para buscarlo. Estaban las tazas de café frías en la mesa de la cocina, mis zapatos tirados por ahí, pero no estaba L. Noté algo nuevo sobre el mueble de madera. Un trozo de papel y una pluma. Era imposible ver si tenía algo escrito con tan poca luz así que prendí mi pequeña lámpara del buró. Aparentemente era una nota...

_" Watari me necesita, aún hay cosas por hacer. Te veo mañana._

_Gracias por todo._

_Lo siento... Te amo_

_-Ryuzaki "_

Me quedé recostada mirando al techo, pensando, recordando. Desde que L había entrado en mi vida todo había cambiado. El miedo y dolor que sentía por mi historia habían casi desaparecido. Ya no me atormentaba la misma pesadilla de siempre. Sin saberlo ni esperarlo, me había enamorado profundamente de él. Y lo mejor, él me amaba a mí también. Quería que tuviéramos una historia juntos. Todo iba de maravilla... Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba completamente feliz? ¿Qué era eso que no me permitía relajarme por completo?... Kira... Mientras Kira no fuera detenido, capturado o muriera, L siempre estaría expuesto a lo peor...sí, morir... Como mi madre, como mi abuela, como toda la gente que me importaba de verdad... _"Ya no quiero perder a nadie nunca más. ¡Nunca! Mucho menos a ti... L"_

* * *

><p>El aspecto de un <em>shinigami<em> no era para nada tranquilizante. La shinigami que habíamos encontrado era de figura tosca, irregular y encorvada, ojos amarillos como los de un gato, cabello blanco con lila, pequeños pero afilados colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios morados, parecía tener garras y redondos aretes de oro. Su nombre era Rem; quien tocara la Death Note podía ver y escuchar a la shinigami. Lamentablemente me precipité a tomar el cuaderno para inspeccionarlo antes de que cualquiera pudiera darme una advertencia sobre lo que pasaría. Mi primera reacción fue, naturalmente, sentir un terror enorme, pero entre más observaba a la criatura más me parecía fascinante. "_Todas las leyendas e historias que solía leer no eran pura basura después de todo."_

Rem siempre se mostró apática con todos los investigadores por igual. L no dejaba de atosigarla con preguntas referentes a las reglas y funcionamiento del cuaderno. Buscaba una explicación a todo de pies a cabeza. Las respuestas de Rem no le ayudaron en nada finalmente. Terminaron liberando a Light y Misa después de comprobar que eran inocentes gracias a las reglas de uso del cuaderno... L estaba molesto por no tener la razón de nuevo. No lo mostraba abiertamente pero pude percibirlo. Casi podía respirar su frustración. Llevaba aquella mirada perdida usual, pero su expresión era distinta. No quería que se sintiera así después de los enormes logros que acababa de conseguir. Matsuda y yo salimos a la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Hay café para todos!- gritó Matsuda al entrar en la sala. No tardaron en llegar Mochi y Aizawa por unos vasos. Ambos agradecieron y regresaron a sus escritorios. L ni siquiera se movió un centímetro de la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Estaba apilando muchas galletas una sobre otra para hacer una torre (que lucía bastante inestable).

-Ryuzaki- le dije en voz baja para no romper su concentración. Siguió apilando galletas sin voltear a verme o responder. Suspiré- Matsuda y yo creímos que sería de tu agrado. Ojalá haya sido una buena elección - saqué algo envuelto de la bolsa. Era una rebanada de pastel de queso con jalea de fresa y una frambuesa hasta arriba. Lucía realmente delicioso. Lo dejé a un lado suyo en la mesa.

-Gracias- respondió secamente.

-De acuerdo- respondí con todo avergonzado, como si mi comentario hubiera sido tonto. Sus ojeras eran mucho más marcadas y oscuras que antes. Algo en sus ojos me hacía sentir profundamente triste e impotente. Tomé su mano.

-¡Hola a todos!- la voz chillona de Misa se escuchó desde la entrada de cristal. Inevitablemente, todos volteamos a mirarla. Nos sonrió y saludó con la mano. Se adelantó hacia Light y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla. Por primera vez noté un delicado cambio de expresión en la shinigami al ver a Misa. _"Interesante, supongo..."_ Misa me miró fijamente boquiabierta. No comprendí su mirada hasta que recordé que tomaba a L de la mano.

-¡¿Yu-chan, ya eres novia de Ryuzaki?!

-Misa no es eso, solo estaba apoyándolo para que-

-Excusas, excusas. ¡Acéptalo Yu-chan, por favooooor! Misa-Misa quiere saber- rogó la rubia casi poniéndose de rodillas.

-Misa compórtate por favor- insistieron tanto Light como L.

-Todos cálmense de una vez. ¿Por qué el alboroto Misa? Estamos trabajando- interrumpió Aizawa con tono autoritario. Misa se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó la falda antes de responder.

-Sólo quiero que Yui...disculpa,_ Yu-chan_ y Ryuzaki por fin admitan que se aman- respondió con tanta seriedad que hasta sonó cómico. Aizawa se cubrió la cara con la mano y respiró profundamente.

-Por favor Light sácala de aquí.

-Vamos Misa, afuera podremos hablar mejor- Light tomó a Misa de los brazos.

-Bien Light-kun- se dirigió a mí con un guiño antes de salir con Light. La habitación había quedado silenciosa... extremadamente silenciosa.

-Uh, eso fue un poco incómodo. ¿Estás bien Yu?- preguntó Matsuda rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Sí... es difícil soportar a esa chica-

-Ni me lo digas- intervino Aizawa estirando los brazos y sentándose en su silla de nuevo- Light-kun es realmente un buen chico y la ama mucho, es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre de cómo es que la soporta. Ojalá no venga tan frecuentemente. Me da jaquecas... Ryuzaki, todavía estás sospechando sobre ella y Light, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Pero ambos son inocentes, incluso la niña. Ya lo comprobaron- interrumpió bruscamente Rem. _"Ahí está de nuevo. No mostraba interés antes"_

-Parece que estás interesada en el tema de Misa-Misa- comentó L comiendo una galleta observando a la shinigami.

-En absoluto, me da lo mismo. Pero creo que es algo tonto que sigas insistiendo en la misma teoría cuando tú mismo sabes que está mal, y todo tu equipo lo reconoce también. Eres un humano muy terco... Muy estúpido.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero aún hay sospechas fuertes sobre Misa. Hasta que no comprobemos su inocencia total tendremos que mantenernos alertas- respondió Ryuzaki comiéndose otra galleta. Rem ya no intervino más en el asunto. L se levantó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté preocupada.

-Arriba... la campana está sonando...

-¿Campana?- respondí con ojos desorbitados tratando de recordar alguna campana en alguna parte del edificio.

-Sí. No tardaré mucho.

-Pe-pero...

L salió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos sin hacerme caso. Miré la puerta cerrarse, esperando que tal vez L se retractara y regresara de inmediato. No sé por qué tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Sentí la poderosa mirada de la shinigami sobre mis hombros.

-¿Tú amas a ese humano?- preguntó de pronto. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente por lo que me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Ahora tú?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos- ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?

-Porque se nota que estás enamorada de ese humano.

Apreté mis dientes y fruncí los labios. Matsuda no comentaba nada pero observaba de cerca la situación. Aizawa y Mochi estaban en sus asuntos. Decidí enfrentar a Rem cara a cara; no iba a dejar que un shinigami me intimidara.

-Igual que tú de Misa- respondí. Rem pareció gruñir un poco. Sus afilados ojos me miraban fijamente. Me ponía algo nerviosa.

-Eres solo una chiquilla tonta.

-No lo niegues, yo ya lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Yo veo muchas más cosas que tú, niña... Y créeme, te vas a arrepentir. El amor no es nada más que un sufrimiento patético- Rem se acercó a mí y se inclinó un poco. Retrocedí unos pasos al ver que venía flotando hacia mí. Se detuvo en mi oído y susurró algo que me pondría los nervios de punta- Tarde o temprano, _te matará_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Para evitar confusiones les explicaré. Las primeras dos partes están escritas con narrador omnisciente y de ahí en adelante vuelve a ser Yu la que narra los sucesos. De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y paciencia... Penúltimo capítulo... Disfruten" -Oko**_

Risas infantiles y estridentes resonaban por doquier. Miles de pasos que martillaban el suelo de madera fina y murmullos se colaban hasta el interior del cuarto de tapiz verde. El pequeño se rascaba la mejilla roja e hinchada. Había un pequeño rastro de sangre en su labio inferior y su ropa se encontraba sucia con polvo café. Su ojo derecho le punzaba un poco. Lo habían convocado por la pelea que se había llevado a cabo con un compañero en el jardín principal, frente de todos los que estaban por el área... Conocía las reglas del orfanato... _Nada de peleas o habría consecuencias graves_...prefería esperar todo el día sentado en ese cuarto vacío a estar rodeado de tantas miradas. Se escuchaban unas risillas y susurros al otro lado de la puerta café. Eran cuatro niños que tenían ya un rato de estar afuera con el oído pegado a la madera, empujándose y riendo.

-Lawliet estúpido, se metió en un gran lío-

-Habla más bajo o nos va a escuchar.

-Si no se callan no vamos a escuchar lo que digan- comentó la voz de una niña.

-No hay nadie adentro aparte de él-

-¿Creen que lo expulsen?

-No creo, no fue muy grave.

-¿No fue muy grave? ¡Le partió la cara a Josh!, ¿vieron cómo quedó el pobre chico?

-Escuché que Lawliet fue el que atacó primero...

-Eso lo dijo Josh. Obviamente trata de hacerse la víctima.

-Tal vez sólo van a dejarlo sin cenar y darle labores extra.

-JA JA JA eso no es un castigo para él. ¿Has visto lo flaco que es? No lo he visto comer nada más que la gelatina o pastel que nos dan en el almuerzo y uno que otro caramelo.

-Cállate Eliza, es suficiente. Deberíamos irnos ya, ¿y si un profesor nos ve o escucha? No quiero tener problemas. Además, pobre chico.

-¿Lo defiendes?

-No no, claro que no.

Las voces pararon de un segundo a otro. De pronto un susurro casi imperceptible dijo algo que pareció ser _"Allí viene"._ Las sombras que se colaban por debajo de la puerta desaparecieron acompañada del ruido de pequeños pies corriendo a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del pasillo. Lawliet no había mostrado interés hasta ese momento. Pasos sonoros se acercaban a la habitación; el sonido se hacía más fuerte, parecía el ritmo de la aguja de un reloj. La perilla giró y del otro lado de la puerta descubrió a un hombre maduro, con ojos claros como el cielo de mediodía y gafas de un cristal muy pulcro. Con mirada inexpresiva pero interesada el muchacho observaba el cabello platinado del hombre brillar con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Ambos se miraron fijamente, por primera vez. Lawliet se asustó un poco al tener una extraña sensación recorriéndolo desde la punta de sus dedos del pie hasta la última fibra de su ser. Con tan solo una mirada lo supo… Podía confiar en aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>L miraba hacia el cielo nublado. Una gran tormenta se aproximaba. Recordó lo que Yu había dicho sobre el cielo y la propiedad que tenía de tranquilizarla. Yu, con aquellos ojos miel casi dorados, contemplando aquella inmensidad tan felizmente, con tanta paz. Era uno de los recuerdos que más le gustaban a L. Quiso intentarlo… No sabía por qué pero apenas comenzó a observar las nubes y despejar su mente los recuerdos lo impactaron de tal forma que parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo… Ahora era un espectador de sus propias memorias. Se vio a sí mismo niño a un lado de Watari, o en ese entonces, el Señor Quill; la cara impresionada del pequeño Lawliet al ver el majestuoso y un poco tenebroso edificio tras las rejas de la entrada principal. El aire olía a humedad combinada con un frío añejo y las hojas marchitas flotando por doquier. En la entrada se veía claramente, en letras doradas un poco gastadas, <em>Wammy's House<em>.

-Señor Quill… Este lugar es una institución para niños prodigios. Lo sé porque lo leí recientemente en un artículo del periódico. La verdad nunca creí que lo vería así de cerca.

-Brillante, Lawliet. Pero te equivocas en algo… Esto no es sólo una institución, es un hogar.

Lawliet se rascó la cabeza. _Hogar_… esa palabra sonaba reconfortante.

-¿Soy brillante?

-Así es pequeño. Me parece increíble que todos lo sepan menos tú.

-No creo que los demás me definan así. Siempre me llaman niño raro. Parecen temerme.

-Yo no te temo Lawliet- rió el hombre posando su mano en el pequeño hombro que tenía a su lado- Una mente como la tuya me parece intrigante y virtuosa.

-¿Tanto como para pertenecer aquí?- preguntó el pequeño con la mirada fija en los jardines del interior. Algo en sus ojos se había encendido. Una chispa…

-Por eso es que te traje aquí. Sería un honor para mí, como fundador, que estuvieras en Wammy's House. Creo que alguien como tú, ¿cómo has dicho?... Ah, sí… no nos vendría mal tener otro _niño raro_ en la familia. Pero finalmente, la decisión es toda tuya. Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas o regresar a tu lugar actual.

El niño miró al Señor Quill fijamente con rostro frío. El hombre sonreía, inmutable a la mirada de Lawliet.

-¿No tendré que defenderme de nadie aquí?- preguntó tocando la marca roja en su mejilla.

-No te lo puedo asegurar, pero haré lo posible por protegerte. Lo prometo.

Después de un largo silencio acompañado por el crujir de las hojas volando en pequeños remolinos, Lawliet habló.

-Bien... espero sean mejores los postres que hay aquí.

* * *

><p>Fue ahí que lo encontré y mi corazón por fin pudo palpitar de nuevo. L estaba mirando el cielo... "<em>Qué escena más curiosa".<em> Me acerqué despacio sin decir nada hasta quedar casi a su lado. No me había percibido. Estaba estático, como en una especie de trance, con la mente ida en algún pensamiento. No sabía si podría interrumpir. Cuando me estaba decidiendo, L volteó de un segundo a otro con los ojos realmente abiertos. Retrocedí asustada.

-Yu-chan...- su voz era un hilo de aire.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué pensabas?- pregunté volviendo a acercarme dejando mi mano acariciar su cabello.

-Nada... intentaba mirar el cielo como tú lo haces.

-Oh- respondí sonriendo levemente- ¿Y qué tal?

-Pues, recordé algunas cosas.

-¿Buenos recuerdos?- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-Sí... buenos recuerdos...

Un rayo iluminó todo con una luz blanca resplandeciente.

-Viene una tormenta. Vámonos- tomé su brazo pero él lo apartó bruscamente. Me miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Me quedaré un poco más. Te veré adentro, ¿está bien?

-¡Pero tengo algo importante que decirte Ryuzaki!

-Dilo entonces. Te escucho...

-Entra conmigo y te digo.

-¿Qué sucede Yu-chan? Pareces realmente alterada- preguntó rascando su barbilla. Parecía como si se burlara de mí... Fruncí los labios en señal de disgusto.

-¿Yo?, ¡Tú eres el que está actuando raro! No digas que todo está bien porque sé que no es así.

L me miró congelado. Por primera vez, me sentí realmente incómoda y enfadada con él... Volteé la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar que me permitiera distraerme un poco. Entre el silencio y mi preocupación cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Una cayó en mi mejilla, aparentando una lágrima. Por lo visto L no tenía intención alguna de entrar al edificio. Me crucé de brazos.

-Es sobre Rem... Sé que la shinigami siente algo por Amane Misa. Fue un movimiento un poco imprudente de mi parte pero se lo puse en cara y su reacción me confirmó mis sospechas. Me parecía importante que lo supieras ya que puede ser una clave de por qué la shinigami se muestra tan cerrada con nosotros y cómo podemos sacarle algo de información.

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?- la voz de hielo, usal en L, desapareció. Ahora parecía realmente sorprendido.

-¿Estuvo mal?- pregunté. La manera en la que me miraba no era nada grata.

-Fue extremadamente peligroso Yu...Debes ser más cuidadosa en un futuro... ¿lo prometes?

-S-sí- respondí quedamente. La expresión de su pálido rostro se relajó un poco. Sobre mi piel las gotas cristalinas de agua resbalaban. Era apenas una llovizna. L había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos, ahora mirando el piso que tenía pequeñas manchas de las gotas caídas.

_"¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? Nunca me había sentido de esta manera junto a L"_

-Yagami Light _es_ Kira.

Aquella oración fue acompañado de un trueno estruendoso. Suspiré para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-¿Aún lo crees?

-Aunque la investigación prueba lo contrario estoy totalmente seguro de que es él.

-¿No es que en realidad _quieres_ que sea él? Ryuzaki, déjalo... Tu obsesión por encontrarlo culpable va a terminar haciendo las cosas más tensas y difíciles entre ustedes. ¿No habías dicho que él era un amigo para ti?-

-¿Tú crees que es inocente?- preguntó de pronto.

-Pues... no hay razón o evidencia suficiente para culparlo... ¿Tú qué piensas?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-Eres fuerte, muy decidida, pero al mismo tiempo dudas y eres frágil...- comentó con la mirada agachada, como si estuviera hablando para sí- Son tus contrastes lo que te hacen tan bella.

Cuando quería responder parecía que mi voz se había esfumado. Él me miró delicadamente... Parecía triste. Una caricia en mi mejilla y sus labios con los míos... Después volvió a hablar, ahora con algo de calidez misteriosa en su voz.

-Regresa con el equipo y ayúdalos con lo que necesiten, ¿de acuerdo? Los alcanzaré en unos minutos.

-Si te quedas terminarás empapado.

-Tranquila, voy a estar bien...

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunté aferrándome a su camisa. Parecía como si le estuviera implorando. Una sonrisa fue lo que dio como respuesta... Una sonrisa pequeña, empañada, fría... No había ni una pequeña luz que iluminara la escena, y la tormenta amenazaba con descargarse en cualquier momento.

Mi cuerpo se movía lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que mi corazón gritaba que no me apartara de su lado. Cada paso que daba lejos de él me agrietaba el corazón. El clima frío me estaba haciendo temblar. Escuchar su voz sobresalir sobre la lluvia me detuvo de inmediato.

-Gracias Yu-chan, por quererme como soy. Muchas gracias-

Mi vista se nubló y entre las frías gotas de lluvia se escondieron mis lágrimas... No pude responder nada, no pude voltear a ver su rostro, no pude quedarme... Corrí al interior. Caminé por los pasillos con la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, a cada palabra dicha, cada detalle... Algo tenían que significar... No tenía idea de lo que venía... Y jamás me lo hubiera podido imaginar...

* * *

><p>Jamás había vivido un silencio tan asfixiante, tan putrefacto, tan doloroso... Pero en realidad no estaba concentrada en nada de eso. Estaba totalmente sola en la habitación, con los monitores apagados por primera vez. La tristeza que era como un veneno fluyendo en mis venas. Perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de todo. Estaba sentada en el suelo a pesar de que había sillas, con un cigarrillo prendido en la mano, el cual no estaba fumando. Yo era un cadáver respirando.<p>

-Yu-chan-

-Light-kun- respondí secamente. Definitivamente era la persona que menos esperaba. Se acercó a mí confundido y se hincó para ayudar a levantarme. Extendió una mano la cuál no tomé... Lo miré fríamente, tratando de que entendiera que lo quería ver muerto. No podía sacarme la voz de L en mi cabeza, resonando con un eco infernal: _"Yagami Light es Kira". _Los ojos castaños rojizos me miraban fijamente. Light suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. Retiré mi vista de él y la enfoqué en las cenizas que se desprendían de mi cigarrillo. Antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ataqué.

-Debiste haber sido tú...

Light me miró atentamente. No parecía afectado en absoluto.

-Tienes razón. Watari y Ryuzaki se han ido, injustamente. Y ahora que no están aquí nada volverá a ser igual... Lo lamento mucho Yu-chan, si pudiera regresarlo, lo haría-

-No va a regresar Light. Tú mismo lo sostuviste entre tus brazos y lo viste morir. Deja esa estúpida compasión y afronta los hechos.

-Yu-chan- dijo totalmente sorprendido. No era habitual en mí decir ese tipo de cosas; hasta me sorprendí a mí misma.

-... Déjame sola por favor...

-No. Jamás se deja solo a quien necesita ayuda. Dime, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Sonreí levemente.

-Encontrar a Kira y hacer que pague con sangre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? La shinigami fue quien lo... quien hizo esto.

-La shinigami ahora es polvo... Todo esto fue provocado por una sola persona- después de una larga pausa volví a hablar- ¿Vas a tomar el puesto de L, no es así? Todos esperan que lo hagas.

-Me temo que sí, aunque no quisiera hacerlo- dijo con voz pausada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres atrapar al que le hizo esto a Ryuzaki? ¿Quieres que Kira gane?- pregunté mirando hacia arriba. Light se estremeció un poco.

-No es eso... Es que yo no creo ser tan bueno como lo era él. No puedo llenar ese espacio...

-Nadie, Light-kun, nadie jamás lo hará... pero alguien debe intentarlo- respondí volviendo a mirarlo con ojos afilados -Apoyaré a quien sea que esté dispuesto a encontrar a Kira. Si tú lo estás, entonces te seguiré.

-¿Estás haciendo esto por venganza?- preguntó Light tomándome un hombro. Medité unos segundos su comentario mientras exhalaba el humo grisáceo por mis labios secos hacia su rostro. Parpadeó repetidamente y evitó toser.

-Lo hago porque es lo correcto.

-Ya veo...- Light se levantó- Misa está enterada de lo sucedido. Me pidió que te mandara sus condolencias.

-Qué linda...Dile que no es necesario- dije con una leve sonrisa- Pero gracias de todos modos.

-Está bien... Vuelvo en seguida, debo revisar cómo están los demás.

-Por favor, no vuelvas... ya te dije que quería estar sola.

-Como quieras- respondió con tono enfadado. Escuché sus pasos alejarse, devolviéndome a mi estado anterior, pero ahora no podía parar de pensar.

_"Light Yagami... No pararé hasta encontrar a Kira y si descubro que eres tú, no habrá un solo lugar en este mundo en el que te puedas refugiar. Me encargaré de acabarte yo misma..." _

_"Ryuzaki... creo que nuestro futuro juntos tendrá que esperar..."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Último capítulo. GRACIAS A TODOS por su apoyo ( ****ivisouling, gracias por tus palabras y presencia****). Prometo continuar escribiendo más textos pronto. Sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. No tengo más que decir... por ahora... ¡Disfruten!" -Oko**_

Era un día totalmente nublado, frío, casi muerto. Era uno de esos días en los que mi mente me torturaba con los recuerdos de Ryuzaki, y al mismo tiempo, los sucesos durante y después del caso Kira. Tan solo 3 meses atrás había terminado todo, con un desenlace que definitivamente no estaba previsto para nadie en el equipo. Near y la SPK habían ganado. Finalmente L tuvo razón siempre... Light Yagami era Kira... Aún tenía fresca la imagen del bastardo burlándose de todos, retorciéndose como gusano y escapando de su destino... El agente Matsuda totalmente destrozado... La sorpresa de todo el equipo al ver a nuestro líder revelando el monstruo que siempre había estado allí y ninguno fue capaz de ver. Ahora Aizawa iba a tomar el mando del equipo. Estaba muy de acuerdo con ello; no dudaba que sería un buen líder, probablemente tanto como lo fue el Jefe Yagami. Ya habían pasado 3 meses... Era difícil creerlo por lo rápido que fue todo. Para nadie de nosotros en el grupo estaba siendo fácil sobrellevar nuestras experiencias, pero avanzamos juntos. "La vida debe continuar" fue lo que escuché a Matsuda decirme... _"¿Y qué tal si no?" _Yo no iba a engañarme tan fácilmente. Jamás podría superar u olvidar nada... **_Jamás_**.

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque con una libreta sobre mis rodillas, mi espalda encorvada y un cigarrillo entre mis dedos casi consumido por completo. Las personas que pasaban caminando por los alrededores me parecían espectros acechándome con miradas de hielo, como si yo fuera un fenómeno, una presa que cazar. Desde que L se fue yo había cambiado en todos los aspectos. Mi piel había empalidecido, mis ojos perdieron brillo, y de no ser por que ahora me estaban vigilando constantemente, probablemente hubiera muerto por falta de alimento. Exacto, estaba sumida en una asquerosa depresión. Para ello, estaba asistiendo (obligatoriamente) a una terapia. Ya había asistido a una cuando niña así que ya estaba acostumbrada a los estúpidos ejercicios de reflexión y "positivismo". En mi cuaderno de color azul pálido anotaba todos mis pensamientos a lo largo del día, como una bitácora. Entre los tachones de tinta y kanjis mal trazados encontré un pequeño espacio en blanco. La voz de Ryuzaki resonó en mis oídos una vez más: _"¿No quieres un futuro juntos?" _Hice una profunda respiración. Anoté lentamente con letra quieta y muy marcada:

_No hay un futuro juntos, Ryuzaki._

_No tengo más por qué vivir._

Tiré el cuaderno en el primer cesto de basura que encontré y puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera. Caminé por el parque, observándolo todo. Al mirar los edificios me imaginaba lo que se sentiría caer del piso más alto y estrellarse contra el pavimento. Al pasar por la farmacia pensé en cuáles pastillas debería engullir. Cruzando la calle me pregunté qué tanto dolería ser arrollada por un auto; y entre mis pensamientos estaba él, con su manera peculiar de sentarse, su gusto por los dulces de cualquier tipo, las leves sonrisas que compartía de vez en cuando conmigo, su voz grave y tersa, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su pecho, su lisa piel blanca... Ya lo había visto muchas veces entre la multitud de gente, detrás de una ventana, dentro de la cafetería o parado cerca de mi departamento. Todas esas veces fueron ilusiones por parte de mi enfermiza mente. Me paré en una esquina a esperar que el semáforo diera luz verde. El rugido de la ciudad hacía mis oídos zumbar. Me dio la impresión de que el mundo comenzaba a congelarse... Todo iba extremadamente lento, todo era borroso y confuso, en una atmósfera de luces grises y blancas. Lo que sentí después casi me hizo desfallecer. Alguien enroscaba sus dedos en mi cabello mientras apoyaba su otra mano en mi hombro. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Aquella persona estaba detrás de mí... No me atrevía a voltear. Lo sabía, por esos dedos largos, sabía que era él. ¿Pero cómo? Eso era imposible. Un hilo de voz muy suave, casi como un suspiro, habló en mi oído.

-Yu-chan... perdóname... Por favor, sigue viviendo. Yo te esperaré.

-¿Ry-Ryuzaki?- dije entre dientes conteniendo mis ganas de llorar.

-Sigue viviendo... Te amo Yu-chan- con esas últimas palabras sentí una presión fría entre mis labios... y un sabor dulce.

El mundo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora yo era la que estaba congelada, como una estatua de mármol fría. Me froté los ojos y miré hacia todas direcciones. Él no estaba por ningún lado. Lo que pasó, lógicamente, debía ser un sueño u otra alucinación como todas las anteriores. Pero esta tenía algo diferente... Además de haberla sentido extremadamente realista, me había dado una pizca, un pequeño grano, un aire de algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir_...paz_. De pronto volví a percibir una mirada sobre mí, pero ahora venía de mi lado izquierdo. Volteé de inmediato.

-¡¿Ryuzaki?!- pregunté nerviosamente en voz alta. Me apené un poco al ver la expresión confundida del chico a mi lado acomodándose sus gafas rectangulares. Me encogí un poco y retiré mi mirada- Disculpa, me confundí- dije en voz baja mirando la banqueta.

-Está bien, ya me ha pasado otras veces- respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Seguía mirándome, como si esperara una respuesta. Le regresé una sonrisa patética. El semáforo se puso en luz verde. Caminé cruzando la calle tan rápido como pude entre empujones de personas. Sin previo aviso, un aguacero se desató sobre todos en la calle. En seguida la gente buscó refugio bajo algún techo, dentro de algún local o simplemente abrieron sus sombrillas mientras corrían. Yo subí el cierre de mi sudadera y seguí caminando. Mi departamento no estaba muy lejos. No me importaba llegar empapada. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a mí. El chico de antes sostenía una sombrilla azul sobre ambos.

-Caminas muy rápido-

-¿Me seguiste?- pregunté enfadada.

-Ibas por el mismo rumbo que yo... Tómala- respondió cediéndome la sombrilla. Dí un paso hacia atrás.

-No la necesito- refuté toscamente. Al darme la vuelta él se adelantó de nuevo a cubrirme con la sombrilla.

-Si no la aceptas no me dejarás más opción que seguirte con ella.

No respondí y seguí caminando. Él estaba a mi lado con cierta distancia, cubriéndonos bajo la sombrilla. _"Vaya, este tipo hablaba en serio"_ Noté que tenía el hombro mojado por dejarme más espacio. Cuando estaba a punto de discutir, él habló.

-Lamento no ser la persona que estabas esperando...Pero, puedo ser Hideki- hizo un extraño ademán- Dime, ¿Ryuzaki es tu novio o algo así?

-Eso no te incumbe- respondí después de un rato.

-Ya veo, seriedad ante todo... ¿Y tu nombre?- preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

-No te incumbe.

-Oh, lástima- se quitó las gafas y limpió las pequeñas gotas de agua de los cristales. Luego volvió a ponérselas- Cuando te vi allá en el cruce noté que temblabas, como si estuvieras asustada. Sentí que necesitabas apoyo... por eso estoy aquí. Eso es todo. No quiero que pienses que voy a asaltarte o soy una especie de acosador.

-Es bueno saberlo- respondí sin darme cuenta de que sonreí. El curioso joven, Hideki, asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio. Lo miré unos segundos. Tenía el cabello negro mojado, ojos grises y facciones finas. Llevaba un traje formal, como si acabara de salir del trabajo. No parecía mucho mayor que yo. Su compañía era extrañamente agradable después de un rato. La hubiera disfrutado más de no ser porque mi mente estuviera tan dispersa. Revivía en mi cabeza aquel momento en el semáforo... pero no estaba aterrada, afligida o consternada. Ya no pensaba tampoco en darle fin a mi vida. Sólo pensaba en las palabras de Ryuzaki... Si lo que había pasado fue algo más que un producto de mi imaginación, entonces él _de verdad_ me había dicho todo ello... de algún modo. Presté mucha atención en dos frases específicas que Ryuzaki había dicho: _"Sigue viviendo"_ y _"yo te esperaré"_. Mi corazón guardó aquellas palabras. Suspiré el aire húmedo y con olor a tierra mojada.

-Soy Yu- respondí un poco precavida.

-Es bueno saberlo... Yu... Me agrada- me miró con ojos dulces. Una mirada ligera, limpia, cristalina.

Caminamos un buen rato a paso lento, saltando los charcos, conversando sobre todo y al mismo tiempo sobre nada en particular. Hideki era amistoso, extrovertido, inteligente, torpemente gracioso y honesto. Como él había dicho, no era la persona que yo esperaba encontrar; creo que en realidad él me encontró a mí. Quiso hacerle compañía a una pobre chica perdida en sí misma y su pasado, sin saber que eso le daría fuerzas para volver al presente. Probablemente nunca se dio cuenta de ello pero me salvó tenerlo a mi lado, como Hideki, no como nadie más. Nunca me imaginé que nos haríamos tan buena compañía desde ese día... Y así fuimos compañeros, por mucho tiempo más, en muchas cosas más.

Por la noche las calles ya estaban oscuras bajo el manto de la noche pero iluminadas por los restaurantes, cafeterías y faroles o postes de luz. La lluvia había cesado. Observaba la ciudad desde mi ventana en el departamento, fumando, poco a poco regresando a la vida. Observé mi cigarrillo sonriendo y lo solté, viendo cómo caía al vacío. Fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo poco después. Miré el cielo llenarse de colores chispeantes, vivos, ardientes, explosivos. Un deleite para los ojos. Mi ser se llenó de toda esa luz. El corazón que tenía un taciturno latir recuperó su pulso... Los recuerdos de aquella cita tan incómoda y hermosa me invadieron. Volví a sentir la textura de su delgada mano sosteniendo la mía al caminar juntos por primera vez... Lloré de alegría, y también de nostalgia. Me di cuenta que había sido la primera y única cita que tuvimos... No hizo falta más.

Hice una promesa que hasta el día de hoy pienso cumplir.

_"Hoy, mañana y siempre te amaré, Ryuzaki... Donde quiera que estés, espérame... Tal vez haya un futuro para nosotros, en algún lugar" _La luna brilló, y después del último fuego al explotar, hubo silencio.


End file.
